Fire and Ice and Earth
by blazethundr23
Summary: Their planets destroyed, Arctic Angel and BlazeThunder must find and ask assistance from the Avengers, while a mysterious girl is keeping tabs on them. The newest avengers, BlazeThunder and Arctic Angel are welcomed with open arms. But will this last? (Please review, favorite or follow if you like it.)
1. Chapter 1: A fiery Avenger

**AN: This is my first attempt at a third person perspective story. I trying to broaden my horizons so bear with me.**

* * *

His whole planet was gone... Any evidence it had ever existed, gone with it. A man, an alien, named BlazeThunder. Well, that's what he had begun to call himself. He had been away from home to deter a huge meteor that was hurtling toward the planet at an alarming pace. His powers included control over the elements fire and electricity. Using that to his advantage he managed to blast the meteor with enough fire power (literally) that it blew up. When he had returned, his planet was obliterated. His family, his friends, dead. Gone in the blink of an eye. The monster who had done this? The one he later would come to know as the Planet Devourer, Galactus. He ate Blaze's home world. Blaze tried to fight him, but the Devourer was too strong. With one flick of a wrist, barely any effort, Blaze was shot half way across the galaxy. Well, that's putting it lightly. He was, in fact, shot light years away. Only to crash land on a planet called Earth. His defeat at the hands of Galactus still fresh in his mind. Revenge fueling him. This planet was already protected by heroes, The Avengers. He had never met them, but he heard they were strong, unbeatable. He seeked their help. But with no knowledge of this alien world, he had no way of finding them. He took the alias Hunter Nelson, thinking it sounded nice, had a nice ring to it. Little did he know, Galactus hadn't just devoured his home world, there was another, a floating ice cube. Full of angelic and graceful creatures, and on that planet, a girl. Code named Arctic Angel. She was on her way to Earth to seek assistance, as Galactus had just killed and obliterated her planet.

:: ::

The girl, Arctic Angel, was on her way to the green and lush and gorgeous world known as Earth. Her planet had fairy tales of heroes, the Avengers. Strong and brave, and kind. They would surely help, wouldn't they? They had to.

The invincible Iron Man, a hero with an ego and impenetrable armor, his bravery and leadership unmatched except by maybe Cap.

Captain America, the super soldier who survived World War II, frozen in ice, his shield his only companion throughout the many, many years.

The God of Thunder, Thor, protecting earthlings despite his fathers words that they aren't worthy.

The raging beast, Hulk. His anger being his greatest super power.

The spy Black Widow, her secretive nature and her speed and strength being her strongest allies.

The archer, Hawkeye, never misses a shot with his wide array of arrows.

The brilliant scientist, Ant man, using Pym Particles to shrink and grow anything, including himself.

The living cyborg, or sentient being, whatever. The lore on him is far and few in between, Vision, thanks to him they had taken down their strongest foe yet, Ultron.

The witch, Scarlet Witch, losing her brother heroically, took a toll on her but she came back stronger than ever.

And finally, the newest avenger, Falcon. His wings and martial arts expertise being his strongest ally, and his friendship with Cap, being a great help.

These humans, the robot, the god... They all are her only hope for help, to survive. Will they assist her cause against the Devourer Galactus? Or will she be left on the road side, alone?

The fate of not only her existence, not only Blaze's existence, but Earths as well hangs in the balance. For, unknown to them, the Devourer Galactus is on his way to earth to wipe it off the map, once and for all.

Arctic Angel lands elegantly on a frozen mountain peak, in what she will later learn is named Everest.

She clenches her fists and a blizzard shoots out under her, the force of it launching her sky ward as she flies to find the avengers.

:: ::

It's been a month since Blaze and Arctic found Earth. They've fast grown to some of the most well known heroes on Earth. Blaze, he's not a hero technically. He's more of a, what people labeled him, a vigilante. Like The Punisher.

Today is a warm June day, and Blaze lands in time to see a robbery taking place.

"Stop!" He orders the robbers, two men in ski masks with sub machine guns in hand.

"Hey! It's that vigilante hero Blaze!" One of them call out and laugh.

"The weak one? The one that got beat by the wrecking crew?" The other snickered.

"I'm not weak anymore. Try me!" Blaze was losing it, his fiery anger and rage fueling him.

The first one of them, aimed the gun and fired off a few rounds. Blaze snapped his finger as a wave of fire and hear launched out of him melting the bullets. All except one, that hit him in the gut.

"Ugh..." Blaze hissed and the wound closed as he applied heat to it. "That's it!"

Blaze lost it, his anger has caused many-a robbers to die. Or be hospitalized. It's about to happen again but he can't stop it. The heat raised from 93 degrees to a staggering 130 and rising. The robbers fell to their knees, weakening rapidly.

"Stop please!" One of them bagged, as they were being slow roasted alive inside the bank they tried to rob. It will be their hot grave.

"Blaze! Stop it! Now." A voice behind the vigilante ordered. "Stand down, soldier!"

Blaze turned around and the temperature lowered to 93. A man in a red white and blue suit with a round shield stood in front of him. A man Wielding a large hammer beside him and a man floating with red armor on his other side.

"You wanna help people, soldier? Arrest them. Don't kill them." The man with the shield walked past BlazeThunder and grabbed one of them as the man with the hammer grabbed the other.

"By Odin's beard! These guys feel as if the sun itself kissed them!" The hammer guy exclaimed.

"Thor, take them to the police station. Cap, help me talk to the vigilante." The man in the armor landed a few feet in front of me. Thor flew off into the sky with the two robbers.

Blaze looked at the sky and a huge hovering ship was in view. Which will be later known to him as the Helicarrier.

"You've been making quite a name for yourself." The man in the armor teased.

"Tony, is this the man who calls himself BlazeThunder? He came one night and since then been killing more than helping?" Captain America asked, as he walked to Blaze.

"I tried to help... To make a difference. In my own ways." Blaze glared at them. He's a tall man, with one eye pure red, the other yellow as the sun in the daytime. He wore a long cloak, that's dark red on half of it, black on the other half, it's to hide the tattoos on his arms chest and shoulders. Suddenly, something clicked inside his head. "Wait a minute, Thor... Cap... Tony? You are the avengers!"

"You heard of us, kid?" Captain America folded his arms.

"Yes! I've been looking for you all... I need help." Blaze begged.

"With?" Iron Man looked at Blaze.

"Can we talk somewhere more.. Private?" Blaze asked.

"We are not taking you to Avengers tower." Iron Man was stern.

"I can tell a bad person from a good one, Tony. And I think he might be a good one." Captain America defended Blaze.

"Alright, I'm trusting you, Cap. Don't make me regret this." Tony turned his back to them, and flew into the sky, toward Avengers tower. Blaze looked at cap and offered his hand.

"Don't worry I won't burn you." Blaze reassured him.

"It's okay, I trust you soldier." Captain America grabbed blaze's hand softly in his hand and blaze shot a blast of fire at the ground and launched after Tony.

On a roof directly underneath the three heroes, a girl watches with binoculars. She is tall and lean, with long brown hair. She has green eyes and has a stern look to her.

"Blaze found them. Good. I'll call it in." The girl spoke into a walkie talkie then, and said, "Boss, Blaze is on his way to Avengers tower with the super soldier and tin man."

"Good work, Rocki. Your next mission is to find and lead Arctic Angel to the Avengers." A voice replied and the girl nodded.

She rose her hands and a small earthquake happened around her, a piece of the ground underneath the building rising to the roof and she hopped on, as it soared her away.

:: ::

Blaze found the avengers... Arctic Angel still searches. Can the avengers strength be enough to avenge their planets from Galactus? Or will the Devourer prove too strong...


	2. Chapter 2: A Freezing Hero

Arctic stared at the man who stood before her. A villain known as Piledriver. She had caught him scaring up a bank, alone. The rest of his wrecking crew gone.

"Come now, no need to do anything crazy..." Arctic Angel pleaded. Her race is a passive one, their physical strength, more than the average human but no where near the strength of Asgardian's like Thor. They control cold and ice, as well as a control over water, ice just being frozen water.

"Your boy isn't here anymore, lady! You are all alone!" Piledriver taunted.

"Blaze and I were enough to take down your other crew members, Piledriver. You aren't nearly as strong by yourself. Just come with me, peacefully." Arctic Angel pleaded.

"I left them! They weren't strong enough to support me!" Piledriver took a step closer, Arctic took a step back. "What's the matter, scared?"

"No. I just don't fancy violence, Piledriver." Arctic looked at him. Arctic has flowing white hair, she's tall and lean. Her eyes icy blue, her skin cold to the touch. She looks as if she'd just been thawn out, like a frozen statue. She wears robe, that hides her hair and eyes from humans so they don't see her as anything but human, unless she wants them to.

"Don't fancy violence?!" Piledriver laughed. "Didn't seem that way when you and Blaze took down my team! I still haven't forgotten your face!"

"I apologize, I saw your team ganging up on a fellow alien... I couldn't resist helping out." Arctic tried to explain.

"Shut up! Let our fists do the talking!" Piledriver suddenly launched a fist at Arctic, getting her in the face as she was sent flying into a building, making a large dent by the impact.

:: ::

On the roof of that very building sat a girl with binoculars, and brown hair. A walkie talkie in hand.

"Sir, can I assist her?" Rocki spoke into the walkie talkie.

"No!" A voice spoke back. "She needs to do this, but what you can do is contact the Avengers."

"Like I did with Blaze? Give them an anonymous tip?" Rocki asked.

"Exactly." Her boss responded.

"Why are we letting these two bit heroes join the avengers?" Rocki asked.

"They need them, they are stronger than anyone on that team, besides Thor, of course. They need them if they any hope of taking down Galactus." The voice responded.

"There's more to this story than you are telling us, huh?" Rocki asked.

"I wouldn't be much of a boss if I told you everything straight forward would I?" The voice responded.

"I guess. Rocki... Out." Rocki sighed and dropped the walkie talkie. "Why won't he tell me the truth? Why must he keep secrets..."

:: ::

Arctic glared, trying to keep calm. Much like Blaze, when she got angry or sad, or her emotions spike, she gets unstable.

"What? Is The Piledriver too much for you?!" Piledriver taunted.

"Please... you have one chance." Arctic Angel warned him, as she floated back to the ground in front of him.

"One chance huh?" Piledriver looked at her and grinned. "I'll pass!"

With that, he swung his fist and she was hit across the face being sent flying again, this time crashing onto a moving bus.

:: ::

Blaze arrived at Avengers HQ and was greeted by a man with a bow, a black man with robotic wings. And a floating robot.

"Whose he?" The man with the bow asked.

"An ally, he says he has Intel for us." Captain America walked in front of Blaze. "The inquiring one is Hawkeye, the flying one is Falcon, and the robot is Vision. Where Scarlet, Ant Man, and Widow?"

"Widow went on a solo mission, like always, and Witch is in the training room." Falcon replied. "Ant man is in the lab with Bruce."

"And Thor hasn't returned yet." Hawkeye spoke.

Suddenly, the siren started blaring and Tony ran to see what was going on.

"Guys, it's Piledriver. The same anonymous tip that led us to Blaze says a frozen women is being attacked by Piledriver." Tony explained. "I gotta work my brilliance here. Cap, take Hawkeye and Falcon and go."

"Arctic Angel?" Blaze asked. "You gotta let me go! She's my friend, she saved my life. I have to."

"The other wrecking crew might be there, Cap. You gotta think, we could use help. I mean, I heard about Blaze, he almost melted Wreckers face off." Falcon looked at Cap.

"Okay, but you be careful okay, Blaze?" Captain America looked at Blaze.

"Yes! Anything, I owe her." Blaze smiled, his heart pounding. "Besides, this is personal. Piledriver almost killed me. Him and his crew. Arctic Angel saved my life. She didn't even know me prior, just saw I needed help and knew we were of the same breed."

"Same breed?" Hawkeye asked.

"You do not have time to explain, must hurry before Piledriver kills her. They are in Manhattan." Vision spoke out, for the first time.

"Be safe." Tony turned to us. "Don't make me regret this, I am brilliant, but I can't see the future."

"It's just the wrecking crew, they aren't big fish." Hawkeye smirked and turned to leave. "Meet you on the Helipad."

Blaze followed behind Falcon and Cap. They entered the Avenjet, and took off toward Manhattan. This is Blaze's first mission with the avengers, even though he's not technically an avenger yet. He's nervous and hopes he doesn't embarrass himself in front of Hawkeye, Falcon, or Captain America.

:: ::

Arctic Angel stood up, and groaned as she jumped off the bus onto the grass besides the side walk, landing elegantly and beautifully. She turned to Piledriver who was sprinting full speed down the street at her. She held out her hand and the sidewalk froze over as he slid and fell down, sliding on his stomach toward her, coming in hot.

"Outta the way, lady!" Piledriver hollered to her.

"I apologize for this, Piledriver." Arctic angel raised her fist and clenched it, as the ice rose around him, making an icicle cage. He started pounding on it, breaking the spikes, but as he did more rose.

"Let me out, cheat!" Piledriver hollered.

"I cannot allow you to hurt me anymore. I have a mission." Arctic Angel closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Piledriver put his shoulder and forearm in front of him and rammed the icicles, shattering them. Arctic Angel kept raising her hand to summon more spires. He kept ramming through them, as Piledriver continued his way toward her. He was getting closer and closer. Was this how she was going to die? Was Arctic Angel doomed to be killed by Piledriver? The ice on the ground no longer affected him. She started rising into the air as a blast of snow hit Piledriver, as he closed his eyes and kept going toward her. Arctic Angel was about to fly away to escape, but...

Just then an explosion made her ears ring and hurt. It came from where Piledriver was, and she saw him struggling to his feet.

"Avengers... Assemble! Protect Arctic Angel!" A males voice called out.

Arctic turned to face the man, who she Instantly recognized as Captain America. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and she gasped, knowing any human who touches her skin is frozen in a matter of moments. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blaze's concerned eyes staring at her.

"Blaze!" Arctic gasped. "Why are you with the Avengers?!"

"We have to tell them about Galactus, Arctic. They are strong, they can help." Blaze tried to explain.

"I had the same idea..." Arctic looked down at the battle, saw Captain America knocking Piledriver to the ground, as Falcon landed and kicked at him. Piledriver grabbed Falcon's leg and slammed him onto the ground, as Falcon groaned.

"Falcon!" Captain America called to him.

"Check on him, Cap. I'll distract our buddy!" Hawkeye called from the rooftop he was on. Aiming his bow at Piledriver as an arrow hit the ground by him and exploded, sending Piledriver into the sky, and him landing hard.

"We gotta help them, Blaze!" Arctic looked at Blaze.

"Yeah." Blaze nodded, and his arm was surrounded by a snake of fire. He aimed his hand at Piledriver as a blast of fire smacked into Piledrivers face and he was sent flying.

Captain America grabbed Piledriver and pulled him to his feet as Piledriver swung a punch and Cap was sent sliding on his back.

"Cap!" Blaze called, and glared at Piledriver. A thunder cloud took form in the sky directly above him.

"Thor?" Hawkeye turned to look at it.

"Not quite." Blaze closed his eyes as a thunderbolt struck Piledriver dead on. Falcon got to his feet and looked at Blaze.

"Blaze..." Arctic breathed and Blaze turned to her, and with a slight nod, she knew what to do.

She raised her arms, as a snowstorm engulfed Piledriver as he struggled to escape it. However, when it cleared all that was left was an ice cube with Piledriver trapped inside.

"Seems farmiliar, eh Cap?" Hawkeye joked.

"Not funny." Cap got to his feet.

"Kinda funny." Blaze chuckled and landed softly, Arctic landing elegantly beside him.

"Cap? Can I accompany you all back to your tower please, Blaze and I have some news for you all." Arctic asked, politely.

"Of course. Hawkeye put a call out to S.H.I.E.L.D, have them pick up Piledriver." Captain America ordered. Hawkeye pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D comm, and proceeded to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

:: ::

Back at Avengers HQ, Blaze and Arctic Angel stood in front of the team. Bruce, Ant man, Thor and Scarlet Witch had joined them. Black Widow Was still on a solo mission.

"So what's so important you had to contact my team?" Tony asked.

"Let's hear them out." Captain America stopped Tony from grilling the two newcomers. "If it wasn't for them, we might still be fighting Piledriver."

"Thank you, Cap." Arctic smiles politely. "We are from outer space, aliens."

"Like Hyperion?" Hawkeye asked. "Great. Do we need to defeat you two?"

"No!" Blaze suddenly snapped. "We are nothing like that half baked, two bit, wannabe hero."

"Calm down." Captain America reassured Blaze.

"Blaze, shall I?" Arctic asked.

"Go ahead." Blaze shrugged.

"Our planets were obliterated last month. By a destroyer of worlds." Arctic explained.

"Thanos?" Bruce asked. "It couldn't be, could it?"

"No." Blaze sighed. "Worst. Galactus."

"The Devourer of worlds..." Thor breathed.

"What do you expect us to do? Galactus is too strong, even for us." Hawkeye folded his arms. "Not our problem."

"He's on his way here, as we speak." Arctic looked at Hawkeye. "Now is it your problem, Clint?"

"He's on his way to Earth? Why?" Falcon asked.

"No idea." Arctic shrugged. "All we know, is we need your help to take him down. Are you willing to help?"

"Tony?" Cap turned to his old friend.

"I don't know, every attempt at taking down Galactus ended in failure, but with my brilliance, and you guys helping. We could stand a chance. Hawkeye contact Widow, tell her we need her help." Tony spoke.

"Already on it." Hawkeye had his comm out in a flash.

"What should we do?" Ant man approached Tony.

"Prepare for battle. Get the space ship ready. And Bruce? Control your anger, we don't want the ship crash landing halfway up there. Stay calm." Tony spoke, in his dutiful leader voice.

"I will try." Bruce sighed.

"We got one shot to take Galactus down, let's not screw it up." Tony turned to get things ready.

"That was easy..." Blaze mumbled.

"We have a common enemy, Galactus. He is too strong for us alone. But I saw you in action. I know you are capable." Captain America smiled before leaving with everyone else, leaving Arctic and Blaze alone.

Now is the time to take down a tyrant, a Devourer of worlds... It won't be easy, but working with the avengers might make it possible.


	3. Chapter 3: The Devourer, Galactus

It was time. The preparations have been made last night. BlazeThunder, Arctic Angel and the rest of the Avengers were ready for the battle ahead. Galactus was closing in, Tony's sensors picked him up entering their Galaxy. The humans put on space suits. The God, Thor didn't need one. Neither did the robot, Vision. And neither did the aliens Blaze and Arctic.

Tony booted up the space ship they would ride into battle, Thor, Vision, and the two aliens flying beside it.

It took almost an hour to finally see the Devourer on the horizon, on his throne. He was - is, bigger than life. We were going to communicate firstly, see where that leads.

Tony opened the door of the ship and flew out in his armor. He flew so he was eye level with the giant. Galactus seemed to barely acknowledge Tony.

"Galactus! We came here to seek a truce." Captain America spoke through a speaker on the ship.

Tony flew to Galactus' ear and said into It...

"we know we have differences, we stopped you before, we can stop you again. Don't make us." Tony urged.

"You merely prolonged your and earths end." Galactus said, in a booming voice. "I am so... Hungry. I need earth to fuel me."

"There are other, uninhabited planets, Devourer. Let us lead you to one." Thor flew to him.

"No, I am angry at you earthlings for pushing me away so many times." Galactus spoke, in the same booming voice. "You will pay."

Suddenly, Galactus moved his hand barely an inch and a power shot out of seemingly nowhere and struck Thor in the chest.

"Thor!" Tony called as Thor was blasted away, disappearing from view.

"We lost our God." Blaze breathed.

"Don't lose hope, we can overpower the Devourer." Arctic looked at Blaze.

The ship opened and Hawkeye and Captain America flew out on their flying motor bikes, Falcon flying behind them, ant man, shrunken on Falcons shoulder. Bruce remained inside, trying to contain the beast inside. Scarlet witch stood on the roof of the ship and stared down Galactus. She was still depressed, angry, and lonely due to QuickSilver, her brothers death. This was her chance to truly vent some rage.

Tony blasted Galactus in the side of the head with his repulsar ways, and then blasted Galactus with the powerful one in his chest. Hawkeye aimed his bow and an arrow hit Galactus in his leg exploding. Galactus was barely acknowledging the two, as if they were nothing but pesky house flies.

"You can't defeat me, Avengers." Galactus spoke and moved his hand to blast Iron man, as he was sent flying the same direction Thor went, his armor weakened.

"How strong is the armor, Jarvis!?" Tony called to his robot companion.

"50% and dropping, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Arctic we have to assist!" Blaze looked at the frozen girl.

"I'm scared, Blaze... I mean, Piledriver was weak... He was essentially human... This guy just took down two spotlight avengers..." Arctic looked at Galactus, fear evident in her eyes.

"We have to! Please, Arctic!" Blaze was begging.

"And if I die? Who will continue my race then!?" Arctic suddenly snapped, scaring Blaze slightly.

"It will be a heroes death. You will be a hero, dying for a cause worth fighting for. Avenging your family, your friends. If I were to die, that's how I would go. Look, it's okay to be scared. Galactus is one of the most powerful entities the Avengers ever faced. Even I am a little scared. I guarentee captain America is scared too, and Hawkeye. Falcon. Ant man. Scarlet witch, Bruce. Tony and Thor. I guarentee all of us are scared. Vision doesn't have the ability to fear, but if he could be I bet he would be. Fear isn't weakness, fear is strength. So stay here, Arctic. Or come and fight, your choice. And know... If you do decide to fight. I'll make sure you live." Blaze gave her this speech and with that, took off to fight Galactus.

Arctic watched Blaze fly off after Vision and Falcon. She sighed, knowing the hot head was correct. She took off after him, fear driving her forward. Blaze is right, fear isn't weakness. Fear is strength.

Vision disappeared as Galactus targeted him and appeared above the Devourer. He threw a punch that seemed to get his attention as he turned to look at vision.

"Vision!" Falcon called as Vision was blasted halfway across the galaxy.

Falcon stopped flying as Galactus aimed at him, his heart racing. Suddenly, as Falcon was about to be hit, Galactus lost focus as a hammer smashed into his arm.

"Mjolnir! Come back!" Thor flew in, and the hammer returned to his hand.

"Thor!" Cap called. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

:: ::

Suddenly, away from the battle. Still on her way to them, Arctic felt someone touch on her cloak, they are careful not to touch her skin. She turned and calmly saw Ant man, in his tiniest form.

"Ant man? What are you doing?" Arctic asked.

"I've been observing the battle from Falcons shoulder and Hawk eyes bike, we can't win. Thor returned but Vision and Iron Man are still gone." Ant man spoke.

"I've been thinking the same. But what could we do?" Arctic asked.

"Get Blaze. We are sending Galactus back to your galaxy." Ant man sighed. "I looked it up last night, yours and Blazes planets were the only inhabited ones in that Galaxy. There won't be any loss. It's sad but true. I apologize, Arctic."

"How will we send him?" Arctic asked.

"Me and Bruce last night created this machine as a last resort effort for this fight." Ant man explained. "I already talked to Bruce. We kept it from Cap and Tony, knowing they'd stop us. But we had no choice."

"No... No I undersrand," Arctic sighed. "You need both of us?"

"Yes." Ant man said. "I will go back to earth with you two, Bruce will stay here and when I tell him it's ready he'll do his part. He has a communicator I can contact him with."

Arctic nodded and shot after Blaze, with Ant Man holding on.

"Care to join?" Blaze smirked and fired a wave of heat and fire at Galactus who simply ignored it. Thor swung his hammer and hit Galactus across the face. Galactus grabbed Thor and threw him into Falcon, who was getting ready to attack.

"Pesky earthlings." Galactus spoke.

:: ::

Far, far away. Tony smacked into the side of the moon.

"Armor integrity at 13% sir." Jarvis spoke.

"I get it, Jarvis." Tony mumbled and stood up.

"Just trying to help, Sir." Jarvis spoke.

"Looks like I'm out of this fight." Tony sighed. "How the master became the slave."

"You never give up, Tony. Why start now?" Captain Americas face appeared inside his armor, as he was using his comm to talk to Tony. "Vision got blasted halfway across the unverse, and Galactus used Thor to take out Falcon. We need you."

"Without my armor, I'm nothing. Let's be serious." Tony sighed.

"No. Without you the armor is nothing. No one matches Tony Starks brilliance. His faithfulness, his bravery. No one matches his leadership. We need our leader. Tony." Captain America spoke.

"You can lead them." Tony sighed.

"Not as good as you." Captain America replied.

"Enough gossiping you two! Tony, stop being scared and fight! We can't do this alone!" Hawkeyes face appeared beside Caps. "My arrows have no affect, and neither does Scarlets powers. Thor's hammer only seeks to anger Galactus."

"I..." Tony sighed.

"Sir, what will you do?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm going to help my team." Tony flew off toward where Galactus is.

"Good idea, Sir." Jarvis replied.

"I'm full of good ideas." Tony smirked.

:: ::

Arctic grabbed Blaze's arm, and pulled away.

"Me and Ant man and Bruce have a plan. We need you, Blaze." Arctic tried to explain.

"Save it. If it'll help us end Galactus, I'm all for it. Lead the way." Blaze turned to her.

:: ::

Arctic, Blaze, and Ant man arrived back at Avengers tower. Ant man used his ID card to open the door.

"Welcome back, Scott." Jarvis spoke as they entered.

"Hello, Jarvis." Ant man replied.

Ant man escorted Arctic Angel and BlazeThunder to his and Bruce and Tony's lab. They saw a huge machine with what looked like helmets on wires dangling off a computer screen.

"Take a seat." Ant man told them. They did that, being a little scared.

"What is going to happen?" Arctic asked. "Will it hurt?"

"No. It won't hurt. Your job is to think, long and hard about your home planets. Your galaxy. The name of the galaxy, the planets. Anything." Ant man explained as he put the helmets on their heads. "These two are connected to one large one I shrunk with Pym Particles. I left my Pym Particle shooter with Bruce. He will grow it to a size to fit Galactus. When he puts it on Galactus' head. It will teleport Galactus to your galaxy. And it will make his main focus, and all his thoughts about your galaxy. He'll forget about revenge. For now at least."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Arctic asked.

"We will see." Ant man took out his comm. "tell me when you are ready to begin."

"I'm ready. Arctic?" Blaze looked over at her and she offered her hand, he took it gently in his to reassure her. "It'll be fine. I'm here for you"

"Thank you." Arctic sighed and nodded. "Ready."

They closed their eyes. Imagined their home world - their families. Their friends. Loved ones. Everyone they loved. Arctic let a single tear drop down her cheek, as the realization she never will see them again finally set in. Blaze clenched his free hand into a tight fist, anger fueling him. Anger at his mom, and his master for sending him for the meteor, anger at Galactus for killing them. And anger at himself for not dying with them, for not being able to help.

The computer screen behind them flashed on, and a line split the screen in two. On one side, a volcanic planet with fires raging everywhere, lava flooding the land. The other, a gorgeous barren ice land, frozen, trees and rivers cased in ice. Then the two sides combined into one, as the image of a galaxy appeared, about 7 planets circling a purple moon. That galaxy's version of the sun. Something to give those aliens hope, but that was extinguished by Galactus...

"All set. Your turn old friend. Good luck." Ant man spoke into a comm to Bruce.

"Thank you. I'll need it." Bruce replied.

:: ::

Back on the ship, Bruce stared out the window at the fight. He had just gotten off the comm with Ant Man, and was ready to let the beast loose. He stared at the fight, imagined his friends, his partners, his brothers in arms dying, at the hands of Galactus. He remembered Vision, Tony, and Thor being blasted away, Thor being used as a bat to whack Falcon out of the air. He remembered what Galactus did to Blazes and Arctics home worlds. It was enough. His rage was building. He grabbed the Baggie he used to hide the microscopic helmet, and shot Pym particles from Ant Mans gun at it, as he let it out. It grew to a size fit for Galactus. It was huge, barely fitting in the ship. His muscles bulged, as his eyes went blood shot from the rage. His skin turned green, as he became the monster he always sought to hide. The one being villains and heroes alike feared. He became the Incredible Hulk.

:: ::

Outside, in the heat of the action, nobody saw Hulk get on the roof of the ship, with the helmet in hand.

As Thor was going in to smack Galactus with Mjolnir, he paused. A roar was heard on the ship, and every avenger, including Iron Man, who had just returned, turned to face the Hulk.

"By Odin's beard." Thor breathed as he spun Mjolnir on his finger. "The beast is unleashed."

"Avengers scramble!" Cap ordered, as he moved away from Galactus.

"Hulk... Smash!" Hulk roared as he leaped off the ship with the ferocity and strength of ten gorillas, as he held the helmet in his hand. His arms above his head. "Hulk save!"

Hulk slammed the helmet onto Galactus' head. Galactus swatted Hulk away like a common housefly.

"Goldilocks!" Hulk roared as he was swatted away. Thor shot after him to save him.

:: ::

Back in Ant mans lab, the screen on the computer changed from the beautiful galaxy, to what Galactus sees. It showed the avengers fighting.

"Hulk did it." Ant man breathed, he flipped a switch that was on the side of the machine. A shockwave went through Arctic and Blaze as they shook violently, Arctic almost screamed, Blaze was barely affected due to him controlling lightning. Ant man stared in sadness. "I'm sorry, Arctic. I lied to you."

:: ::

Back in outer space, Galactus was also shaking uncontrollably.

"What the...?" Hawkeye breathed as he aimed his bow steadily.

"What is that helmet doing?!" Captain America exclaimed.

"Hulk..." Falcon turned to the green giant. "What did you do?"

"Hulk save Puny Avengers." Hulk growled, he was holding onto Thors hand as he was flown back.

Suddenly, a bright light shone, blinding everyone as when it cleared, Galactus was gone. No trace of him existing.

"Where did he go?!" Scarlet witch asked.

"I saved you - we saved you." Ant mans face appeared in Tony's helmet.

"Whose we?" Tony asked.

"Blaze and Arctic." Ant man replied.

"What did you do, Ant man?" Captian America asked into the comm.

"I sent Galactus back to Blazes and Arctics galaxy. No other planet there is inhabited, so he won't be a burden there. My helmet wiped his memory of earth." Ant man replied.

:: ::

Ant man looked at Blaze and Arctic as the jolts stopped.

"Please be alive... Please." Ant man rushed to take the helmets off their heads, shaking Arctic. He knew she took more damage.

"What happened?" Blaze asked, as he got to his feet, almost stumbling. "Is she hurt?!"

"I'm afraid so... She got damaged badly by the jolts you both experienced." Ant man replied.

"Arctic wake up!" Blaze shook her and started to tear up. "Please.. You are the last of your race you can't die! I promised to protect you and I will!"

"Blaze...?" Arctic muttered and opened her eyes.

"Arctic..." Blaze smiles and pulled away.

"Let's go celebrate. We won." Ant man smiled.

:: ::

The avengers returned to Avenger tower, victorious. Minus Thor and Vision. Vision hadn't returned so Thor went to find him. As Blaze and Arctic turned to leave, not feeling like they need to stay. The avengers stopped them.

"Where are you going? You helped us." Cap smiled.

"It was thanks to Ant man and Bruce we won. Not us." Blaze sighed.

"no matter. Here." Tony offered two cards, one with Blazes face, the other with Arctics.

"Take these. If you want." Cap smiled. "You are honorary avengers. If you want. We could use you."

"Thank you." Arctic bowed. "I'd be honored. Blaze?"

"Yeah... Thanks." Blaze awkwardly bowed.

"No need to be so formal." Hawkeye joked.

The avengers continued to party long into the night, but it was not over. Who is Rocki? Is she friend or foe? Why is she spying on the aliens. Whose her boss? Where's Widow? Vision?

Galactus is not the last foe Blaze and Arctic would face, and he is not nearly the most powerful. What awaits them will change them drastically, not only them, but all the avengers.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Foe Rises

Blaze was making himself and Arctic breakfast one morning of eggs and milk, his new favorite foods from this strange planet. Arctic loved them too, rather healthy compared to the other earthling junk. Arctic was meditating on a chair near the table, waiting for Blaze to finish. Hawkeye was humming to himself as he doused his pancakes with syrup and ate it.

Captian America was sparring with Falcon, Falcon felt he failed the team by letting Piledriver knock him down, and letting Galactus use Thor as a baseball bat for him.

Tony was locked away in his lab, trying to get a read on any dangers on earth. Ant man was in his lab, researching a way to make Pym Particles reach further. He still felt guilty about lying to Arctic, she said she forgave him hut he doesn't forgive himself.

Scarlet Witch was still laying down in her bed, not wanting to face another day without Quicksilver.

"Can you please be a little bit more quiet, Clint." Arctic sighed. "I'm trying to meditate, I can't with your humming."

"I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast!" Hawkeye spat, with food still in his mouth.

"ugh... At least swallow first, bro." Blaze mumbled. He had picked up some earthling lingo from being among them too much.

"Any word yet on Thor and Vision?" Bruce stumbled in, sleep still in his eyes.

"No. It's been over a week." Blaze explained.

"I'm starting to worry. Shouldn't we look for them?" Arctic asked.

"No. Tony knows what he's doing, he says we should wait their return so we should." Hawkeye sighed.

"I don't know." Bruce sighed, as he was looking in the fridge for milk. "I can't help but worry, I mean Thor is an Asgardian he's tough, and Vision is a virtually unbeatable robot. They are tough but I can't help worry."

As if on cue, an explosion was heard on the roof. All the Avengers raced to there, as if competing to see who'd make it first. Cap and Falcon stopped sparring, Hawkeye stopped eating, Arctic, blaze and Bruce stopped cooking. And Scarlet Witch even got out of bed.

On the roof, Thor was on his knees, Mjolnir dropped to his side. His helmet laying on the ground in front of him, he looked defeated. Forlorn.

"Get up, soldier! What happened?!" Captain America ran to him.

"The android, I found the android." Thor spoke.

"Do you mean this?" Blaze asked, as he approached what seemed to be just a robotic arm, the same color as Visions.

"The blast from Galactus, did it do this?" Arctic asked.

"Vision... Where's the rest of him?" Tony asked.

"That's all I could find, man of iron... I humbly apologize." Thor looked down.

"It wasn't Galactus." Bruce said as he inspected the arm with Ant Man.

"What?" Blaze turned to them.

"See this?" Bruce pointed to a mark on the arm. "His blast couldn't leave a mark like this, it would leave a mark of course but this mark was made by someone with control over a source of power, I can't identify."

Blaze approached the arm and, upon seeing the mark, gasped.

"You know it, Blaze?" Tony asked.

"No." Blaze lied. "No I don't. Just.. Sad is all."

"If you know something, alien... Tell us." Scarlet witch walked up to Blaze.

"I would, if I did." Blaze glared at her.

Hawkeye snuck off through the confusion. He had spotted someone a few buildings down, with his hawk like eyes, hence his name. The person was spying... Was she working with whoever killed Vision?

:: ::

Life on Blaze's home world was simple. Survive, at all costs. His world was a battlefield. Friendship wasn't a concept, which is why he's cautious around the avengers, scared to tell them the truth. Blaze was among the strongest there was, only one other person even same close to his power level. Blaze's childhood friend and rival, Kaos.

He had a unique power, control over an element no one else from Blaze's homeworld did. An element he titled Dark Aura, he could bring out the darkest aspects of your mind with a flick of your wrist. He could make friends with petty grudges turn on one another and rip eachothers throats out. These marks on visions arm, they are his symbol. An eye with a K above it, surrounded by fire. Every time he won a fight he'd brand his victim. He's the only one who ever beat me... I still have his brand on my chest. The eye is to symbolize he's always watching you... You aren't safe around him.

:: ::

"Sir? I have something to report." Rocki spoke into her walkie talkie. She was watching the scene through binoculars. "The third target, the boy going by Kaos... He just made his mark on Vision... You wanted me to recruit him for our cause, is that still a good idea?"

"No." The voice responded. "Keep an eye on Blaze, he is close to Kaos."

"And who is this Kaos, you are talking about?" A voice behind Rocki asked, as she turned she saw the archer Hawkeye straining a bow at her.

"Hawkeye, lower the bow." Rocki pleaded.

"Do what he says, don't start unnecessary drama." Her boss spoke, into an ear piece hidden.

"Did you and your boss hurt Vision?" Hawkeye asked, and glared at her.

"No! We would never." Rocki frowned, and sighed. "Let me explain who I am!"

"Hawkeye are you seriously harassing a harmless girl?" A voice behind Hawkeye made him curse under his breath.

"Natasha?" Hawkeye turned and saw Black Widow standing there, her arms folded. "You know her?"

"no. But she's just a girl, Clint." Black Widow replied.

"She was spying on us, Natasha." Hawkeye glared and turned his bow back to the girl.

"Just bring her to Avengers tower then. Don't threaten her." Widow chuckled. "You are still a little kid at heart, Clint. It makes me smile."

"fine." Hawk eye sighed, and let his arrow fly at Rocki.

"Hawkeye!" Black Widow gasped. The arrow hit the ground by Rocki's feet and rope launched out and wrapped around her, Tying her up. "What was that!?"

"So she can't escape." Hawkeye shrugged and walked to Rocki, who was glaring up at him.

"Let me go, Hawkeye!" Rocki struggled.

"No, thank you." Hawkeye went to pick her up, and he threw her over his shoulder.

Hawkeye and Black Widow made their way back to Avengers Tower, with the brown haired girl. She was a mystery they were going to crack.

:: ::

Meanwhile...

Blaze looked at Arctic, and the other Avengers. Thor picked up Mjolnir, and walked to him.

"Speak now, and speak plain alien. Do you know of what origin that mark came from?" Thor asked.

"No!" Blaze backed away.

"He's lying." Scarlet witch approached Blaze.

"Back away, Scarlet." Blaze glared, his arm began coating in magma.

"Stand down, all of you." Captain America approached.

"What if this alien had something to do with Visions death?!" Scarlet glared at Blaze. Her mystic power began suddenly surrounding her. "I won't stand for it. Vision helped us kill Ultron, and now he's dead! And this alien might have something to do with it! What if Ultron returns, Quicksilver - my brothers death wouldn't mean anything."

"Wanda, do you trust us? Do you trust me?" Captain America turned to her. "Stand down, now. Blaze is an Avenger as much as you. Blaze, if you have anything of urgent business to tell us... Don't hesitate, we aren't just your team. We are your friends. We fight together or not at all."

"I..." Blaze began but was cut off.

"Guys, we got an urgent issue... Clint caught someone spying on us. She might have some Intel on who killed Vision." Black Widow walked up suddenly.

"Widow?" Arctic turned to her, with a friendly smile.

"Uh.., do I know you?" Widow asked.

"No... But we know you. I'm Arctic Angel, he is BlazeThunder." Arctic explained. "We are the newest avengers."

"New recruits? Thanks for telling me, Stark." Black Widow rolled her eyes.

"You weren't picking up your phone, Nat." Tony shook his head, and sighed. "Who was spying?"

"Go ask her yourself." Black Widow walked off, and Tony and Cap followed her.

:: ::

Cap, Tony, and Widow walked into the interrogation room, where Clint was securing the girl to a chair.

"Let me go. The girl demanded.

"No." Hawkeye turned away. "She's feisty, watch her."

"I'm tony stark." Tony sat across from her.

"And I'm no one you should be concerned about. You have bigger fish to fry. Much bigger." Rocki smirked.

"Did you hurt Vision?" Cap asked.

"I won't answer to you, super soldier. Not you either tin man, not Robin Hood or the spy. I want the aliens." Rocki spoke, looking at each of her interrogators.

"Blaze and Arctic? You know about them? How?" Captain America asked.

"Who do you think sent the anonymous tips?" Rocki smiled.

"You?" Tony stared at her.

"Yours truly, of course. I know all about all of you." Rocki smirked. "Hawkeye, the ex hydra spy. Infiltrated shield to get Intel for your bosses at Hydra. Black Widow, the spy hired by Shield to watch over the Avengers, but you left Shield because you grew fond of the Avengers. Captain America, the super soldier who sold himself to German scientists to beat the Nazis... Trapped in ice for years on end and woke to a new world. And the illustrious Iron Man. Philanthropist, play boy billionaire. Left in his fathers shadow, left Stark Industries when his father died."

"How do you know all this?" Hawkeye ordered. "How? Answer me! Are you a spy for hydra? Maybe A.I.M? Maybe another organization?"

"Cool it, Hawkeye." Captain America put his hand on Clints shoulder. "You and Nat go and get blaze and Arctic. Maybe she'll talk to them, send them here and make sure Thor is fine. He was broken up by his find before. Also, make sure Scarlet is calm, she almost destroyed Blaze before."

"Will do. Come on, Clint." Natasha turned to leave and Hawkeye followed her.

:: ::

Blaze and Arctic entered the room, and Rocki smiled at them.

"Whose she?" Blaze asked.

"BlazeThunder... Arctic Angel." Rocki smiled.

"You know me?" Arctic asked.

"Arctic you are the last of your race..., a race of benevolent, peace keeping people. Blaze your race is the opposite... You love war, violence. You value strength above all else. But you aren't the last are you? No.. You know it, don't you?" Rocki smiled.

"What?" Captain America asked.

"He won't tell you? The man who killed Vision is Blaze's best friend and ally from his home world." Rocki explained.

"What?!" Tony turned to Blaze.

"That's what you were hiding?" Arctic asked.

"oh yes it was... Blaze do you wanna explain or should I?" Rocki smirked.

"His name is Kaos." Blaze admitted. "He was my best friend but he took strength to a whole new level. He killed anyone who lost to him. Besides me. I wanted to stop him, he wouldn't quit until everyone on the planet fell to his feet. I stood up to him, fought him. I... Lost. He spared me. Told me our past made him weak, more sentimental. He couldn't stand it, he left me there, bloodied and dying. I survived and a week later, Galactus destroyed our home. I thought Kaos died with it, I hoped he did. I was wrong... That mark on Visions arm was his insignia. He used it to label his victims."

Blaze lifted his shirt to reveal the same insignia on his chest.

"He did it to me, I keep it as a show that I won't be weak anymore." Blaze finished. "If he's alive, and if he's anywhere near Earth we have to stop him. At all costs."

"This is personal I see." Tony stood up from his seat. "But I have a question.. What's she got to do with this?"

"My name is Rocki, I was hired to make Blaze and Arctic join the avengers to stop Galactus. I was supposed to find Kaos too, but he turned rogue. I'm a hero, I control earth, the element. Sand too, and gems, rocks. Anything that has an ounce of earth, even sometimes steel and metal." Rocki spoke.

"Who hired you?" Arctic asked.

"Nick Fury." Rocki spoke the name that made Tony and Cap gasp.

"Fury? Director of Shield? Keeping secrets again?!" Tony got mad.

"Now kindly untie me." Rocki asked. "Fury wants me to be an Avenger too."

"Can we trust her?" Arctic asked.

"You can." Rocki tried to make her case.

"Tony?" Arctic asked.

"Untie her, but keep an eye on her. Blaze, tell me more about this Kaos." Tony left the room with Blaze.

Arctic untied Rocki and Cap escorted her outta the room.

Kaos is a real threat, what will the Avengers do to stop this alien? What will Kaos attempt? Who will Kaos hurt next? Is anyone safe from this mad man?


	5. Chapter 5: Offer

A week had passed, and Vision's sorta funeral came and went. Every avenger attended, and other superheroes who knew him too - Black Panther, War Machine, Spider-man, even Phil Coulson, who was thought to be dead. And even Nick Fury attended, sporting his best black suit and eye patch. It went without a hitch, Blaze had expected an attack by Kaos sooner or later, but none came.

After the funeral, Rocki was talking to Nick and Phil.

"Everything we have done, we tried to help. Isn't that our goal, as S.H.I.E.L.D?" Rocki asked. "Now you expect me to leave the Avengers?!"

"They can survive without you, Rocki." Phil sighed, and rubbed his brow..

"You aren't even a real avenger, yet." Nick turned away. "You are a Shield agent, however."

"So is Black Widow!" Rocki exclaimed. "Yet she's an Avenger! How about you tell your beloved Stark or Rogers about her secret mission!"

"They will find out soon enough. Will you leave us for the slim chance they'd accept you? You spied on them, they don't trust you!" Nick Fury turned to Rocki.

"I admire them, I will make them trust me, I have to." Rocki turned away. "Kaos is tough, they need me."

"They beat Galactus, they can handle some teenager on a power trip!" Nick approached her.

"Blaze told me about Kaos, stuff you hadn't." Rocki looked at him. "He brands his victims, he's a heartless psychopath. Okay? He... He kills the weak and if he Deems you strong enough he spares you."

"I..." Phil sighed. "Look, Rocki.. Are you sure you wanna join the Avengers? Will Tony have you?"

"I'm sure. Blaze and Arctic trust me, they will too soon." Rocki sighed. "Please, Nick.."

"Fine, whatever." Nick Fury walked off, Phil wrote something down and handed her it.

"My personal number, call me if you need anything, Rocki. Good luck." Phil smiled and turned to follow.

"You treated me like a daughter, Phil." Rocki suddenly mumbled. "I won't let you down."

Phil just smiled and followed Nick onto the Helicarrier that was floating above the building. Spider-man said his goodbyes to his new friend Blaze. Black Panther left to go back to his home land. War Machine went onto the ship after hugging Tony farewell.

That left all the Avengers alone on the roof of Avengers tower.

:: ::

Present time, Blaze was wandering the halls at midnight, not able to sleep. He felt guilty about Vision, everyone else minus Arctic and Tony were asleep. Tony was working on something to find Kaos before he finds them. And Arctic was, well...

Blaze was on his way back to his chamber when he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, it sounded like angels wings flapping in the breeze.

"Oooooooh~... I cannot see, what you see in me..." The angelic tone sang. "Why must I try so hard, to find a place to call my own? It's not fair..."

Blaze had to know what was making that sound. He approached a door, and slowly pushed it open, and inside he saw Arctic with her back to him, as she looked in her mirror singing to herself.

"I cannot stay here, why can't you see? I cannot fight here, oh how can this be?" Arctic was singing, completely oblivious of her audience.

Blaze smiled, as he watched her. For the first time seeing her as the beautiful girl she was, and not just a fighter. The two of them shared a background... And he has never once thought of her as anything more than an ally. Has that changed?

"Oh, how do these wandering eyes deceit me... This mirror, so frozen as is my soul... I cannot face another day with this weight upon my shoulders..." Arctic continued. She finally opened her eyes and saw Blaze, in the doorway. Smiling, his arms crossed. "How... How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough." Blaze smiled and approached her. "Where'd you learn that song?"

"Just a little something I made up..." Arctic blushed scarlet, making her frozen cheeks look almost beautiful. "Why are you here?"

"I was out for a midnight stroll." Blaze shrugged. "You are thinking about leaving aren't you? That... That line, uh... _I cannot stay here, why can't you see?_ I tried to sing, but I'm not good."

"No... Just... I don't know, you all are so tough. Captain America, with his shield, Thor and his hammer. Bruce with his brains and brawn. Ant man with his Pym particles. Black Widow and her fighting. Hawkeye and his bow. Iron Man and his suit. scarlet witch and her magic. Falcon and his flying and Kung fu. Rocki and her earth abilities. You and your fire and bravery." Arctic sighed, "I'm not good at fighting, I hate fighting, I do it sparingly. You guys don't need a peace loving alien."

"We do need you, Arctic. You are tough, smart, brave. Sure, Galactus intimidated you! But he's a Titan! Anyone would be scared. I was scared" blaze turned away. "If you wanna leave, I won't stop you. Just know you'd be making a huge mistake."

With that, blaze left to leave Arctic alone with her thoughts.

:: ::

A few minutes later, Arctic realized she was not alone. In the shadows, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. As a boy exited the shadows, he was tall. He had pure black eyes. He was tan and on his forehead was Kaos' brand.

"Who are you?" Arctic asked, dumbfounded.

"That is... An interesting question, mate. Who are... Any of us?" The boy smiled and tilted his head, "whose your boy toy? Who is the tin man? Who is the green beast? Who is the charming patriot? Who is Robin Hood, or the spy? Who is that earthquake gal? My point? Labels are nothing more than insignificant things to hold us down. But if you mean my name, mate... You can call me Kaos."

Arctic gasped and her arm became encased in ice, she made an icicle appear in her hand, sharp to the touch. Frozen as can be. Kaos sighed and lifted one finger and the ice melted.

"I came for a polite fireside chat, mate." Kaos sighed. "Is that doable?"

"yes..." Arctic glared.

"You know what I find funny, dear girl." Kaos slowly walked around Arctic as if sizing her up. "You told Blaze you are a peace loving girl, but you were so quick to threaten me."

"You killed Vision." Arctic spat.

"Ah, about that..." Kaos shrugged. "Killing Vision was only an ounce of my power and strenght. It was a warning, a warning of whats to come."

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" Arctic asked.

"You? Nothing. Blaze? Everything. He probably told you some stupid story about how I betrayed him, branded him." Kaos looked down. "We were having a fight, a play fight. I left that mark on him, that is true. But it was revenge for what he did to me."

"And that is?" Arctic narrowed her eye.

"You know, you are really beautiful, Arctic. You don't even realize it." Kaos gently brushed his hand across her cheek, she recoiled.

"Stop. What did he do?" Arctic demanded.

"I value strength above all else, I claim if you are weak you die. He viewed that as barbaric and evil, and thus he casted me out, mate. I was no longer allowed around hus family, our friends. He was scared I'd kill them." Kaos sighed. "Fear is a weakness, one you do not have."

"I feared Gala-" Arctic was cut off.

"Oh, shut it." Kaos shook his head. "I do my research, fair ice maiden. And what I dug up on you, boy it scared the living daylights out of me."

"What?" Arctic gasped. "What did you find out?"

"Your power level? It trumps over Blaze's by almost 2000. You just have all that untapped potential you never use." Kaos sighed. "It is a waste, join me and I will put it to good use."

"What is your end game?" Arctic asked.

"Killing Blaze. And all who try to protect him. Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, all of them." Kaos answered. "Join my team, and the world will bow at your feet. The world will fear your name. People will chant for you, they will cheer for you."

"I don't want them to cheer! Whose on your team?" Arctic asked.

"I have a few people in mind." Kaos shrugged. "Yes or no, Arctic. I need your answer."

"Never. I would rather die than join you." Arctic spat.

"Fine. Just know, what happens next is on your head. Mate" Kaos turned and disappeared.

Arctic finally broke down crying, the fear of Kaos threats weighing down on her. Her crying was heard a room over by Clint Barton - Hawkeye. He awoke from hus slumber, grabbed his bow, his quiver, and pushed his door open. He opened Arctics door and aimed his bow, scanning the room.

"You alone?" Hawkeye asked.

"Y-yes..." Arctic sniffled.

"Why are you crying, Arctic?" Hawkeye knelt beside her.

"I... I got scared." Arctic sniffled.

"By?" Hawkeye asked. Arctic opened her mouth but stopped.

"Wake everyone... I have urgent news." Arctic stood up.

"Alright." Hawkeye stood up. "You fine?"

"Of course." Arctic sighed heavily. "Never been better."

:: ::

All the Avengers, including Rocki met in the meeting room, Arctic stood in front of evertone.

"This better be good." Rocki rubbed her eyes.

"What is this meeting for, Ice Woman?" Thor asked.

"A warning." Arctic began. "Shortly after Blaze left my quarters last night I was visited. By... Kaos."

"What?!" Tony gasped.

"Did he hurt you?" Captain America looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yes I am fine. No need for concern." Arctic sighed, "He said he wanted me for his team, I said no, and he said he is going to get thr strongest of the strong to fight for his side."

"Who?" Black Widow asked.

"Wouldn't say, I apologize." Arctic bowed. "We must prepare for the worst."

:: ::

Those knuckleheads were in their meeting about Kaos, so the boy took the opportunity to steal. In Tony's hidden chamber under the Tower, he has an artifact Kaos required. Kaos appeared behind the guard and snapped his neck.

He approached the artifact he desired, after using the guards card key to open it. He grabbed the lance he came for. The one used by the God of Mischief. He grabbed Loki's sceptre. Not as much security as he had hoped. Was almost too easy... Huh. Whatever, he thought.

He disappeared with the scepter and used his powers to alter his vision to Thors. He appeared in an empty field.

"Heimdall! I, Thor Odinson, have my brothers scepter! Do you gain me entry to Asgard!?" Kaos screamed to the heavens.

Kaos was beamed up, by the guardian, Heimdall. When Heimdall realized his mistake it was too late.

"You aren't Thor!" Heimdall glared.

"You are a persceptive child." Kaos smirked and as Heimdall tried to attack him, he rose his hand and Heimdall froze in place. "Sorry, Mate. Can't have you warning Odin or the Avengers of my plan."

Kaos approached the dungeon where his target was imprisoned. He reached the deepest end, seeing what others would call monsters - Frost Giants and the like. He found him, the God of Mischief, Loki. Loki was laying on a bed, throwing a ball up and down.

"You're a new face. King Odin got you babysitting lil old me?" Loki turned to Kaos, who, without so much as a word, blew the door open to his jail. "Who are you? Is this a trap?"

"My name is Kaos and I am freeing you from this wretched place, mate." Kaos spoke. "I need strong soldiers for my team, to help me kill the Avengers and your brother is on the team."

"You don't lay a finger on Thor." Loki approached Kaos, and smiled. "He's mine."

"And the new Avenger Blaze is mine." Kaos smirked. "You in?"

"Revenge on the mortals who imprisoned me?" Loki seemed to think about it. "A god teaming up with whatever you are, we can't lose."

"I have a few other souls in mind." Kaos turned away, and dropped Loki's scepter. "Pick that up and follow me."

:: ::

Kaos and Loki reached Heimdall, who was still frozen.

"I got this." Loki approached the guardian and grabbed his sword, handing it to Kaos who watched as Loki aimed his scepter and fired something at Heimdall, as it destroyed him. "That's for saving Thor in our fight."

"Let's go we got work to do." Kaos turned and walked off, as he used Heimdalls sword to transport the two to Earth.

Loki and Kaos have joined forces, who else does Kaos plan on recruiting? How will Thor react when he finds out Loki is freed and has his scepter?


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Ten years prior to Visions death, a six year old brunette girl was in her backyard playing with her dolls, her older brother of fourteen shooting hoops by himself as her sisteen year old sister was texting her boyfriend.

"Hey, Miranda! Is this boyfriend number five or six this week?" The brother called.

"Shut it, Jacob!" Miranda scoffed.

The little girl playing with her dolls looked up with a smile, offering one to Miranda.

"Want to play, sis?" She smiled.

"No, sounds boring. Sorry... Rocki." Miranda shrugged, she crossed her legs and giggled at a text.

"These dolls are stupid, Rocki." Jacob picked one up and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Looks flammable though."

"stop! Give her back!" Rocki tried to grab the doll but Jacob held the doll high up.

"Jacob, give the doll back." Miranda sighed, peeved.

"No way, preppy." Jacob scoffed and lifted the lighter as the dolls hair was set on fire as soon as the flame hopped out.

"Jake, that's too far." Miranda stood up. "I'm telling dad."

"Go tell him!" Jacob called after her.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Miranda fell to her knees as Jacob dropped the doll. Rocki was bawling her eyes out.

"You are so mean, Jacob!" Rocki screamed, the shaking increased.

Suddenly, a tree started toppling. It was heading right for jacob.

"Jacob!" Miranda called and ran to push him out of the way. She was too late as the tree fell ontop of him. The shaking ceased. "What did you do, Rocki... What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry... I don't know..." Rocki began crying harder as she tried to hug Miranda, who pushed her away.

"No, go, now. You are a murderer, and a no good mutant. You cannot stay in our family, so go before I tell dad." Miranda folded her arms.

"Miranda..." Rocki gasped as tears dropped fast. "Please.. No!"

"Go! Now!" Miranda demanded. "Before you end up killing me."

"I... I'm sorry..." Rocki ran away from her home, crying.

Rocki, the earth shaker... Kicked from her home at an early age, due to abilities she couldn't control. Her brother dead, by her own hands, by an accident. Where is Miranda today? You may ask yourself... Well..

:: ::

Miranda entered her one bedroom apartment after work. Her husband was cooking dinner, she set her bag down by the door and kicked off her shoes. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her, with a sad smile.

"Jason? What's up, hon..." Miranda whispered.

"Check the newspaper." Jason replied.

Miranda picked the newspaper up, the daily bugle, and the headline read, _Three New Avengers make their debut! BlazeThunder, the fiery, electric boy. Arctic Angel, the frozen peace keeper, and Rocki, the earth shattering, earthquake girl. Could this spell disaster for the Avengers letting amateurs join their ranks?_

"You don't think..." Miranda breathed.

"You told me about your sister, she was a mutant who controlled the earth. Who else could it be? Her name was Rocki right?" Jason sighed.

"She's an Avenger... A hero." Miranda smiled softly. "I gotta find her. I got to make her forgive me."

"I'm going with you!" Jason called after Miranda as she went to get her shoes on and grab her car keys.

"No, I must do this alone, she's _my_ sister." Miranda turned to him. "I love you, baby... I will be back."

With that, she left to go to Avengers Tower.

:: ::

Meanwhile, in another realm, Kaos and Loki returned to Asgard at Kaos' urges, they had used Heimdall's sword to return.

"Why are we back here, mortal? What purpose does this world serve us?" Loki spat.

"Another ally, it had occured to me, there is someone - something in Asgard that'll be of great help." Kaos replied.

"What Asgardian would assist the prince of mischief?" Loki scoffed. "Surely you are mistaken, Kaos."

"Not an Asgardian, Loki." Kaos started walking.

He reached the treasury that was guarded by two Asgardian knights. Loki made quick work of them, being silent as he froze them.

"The treasury?" Loki asked, then it hit him. "Destroyer?"

"Indeed. I read about you controlling him to fight your brother. With you at the wheel he almost killed a God, with me? He will be unstoppable." Kaos smirked and as they entered, the guardian Destroyer emerged from the shadows.

Without a warning, he blasted Kaos into a wall with an energy blast.

"I command thee! I command you, Destroyer to obey me! Cease this destruction!" Loki raised his scepter and commanded the suit of armor.

Suddenly, the suit powered down. Destroyer fell to one knee, as if kneeling before the god of Mischief. It came back to life, and Loki turned to see Kaos commanding it, using Heimdalls sword.

"Should have known you'd be too weak to controll a mindless robot." Kaos scoffed.

"Want to say that again, mortal?" Loki scowled at Kaos.

Kaos ignored the remark and approached his new ally.

"With him, we cannot lose, but we need more. More power, much... Much more." Kaos stroked the metallic head of the beast.

"Like who?" Loki asked. "Whose power is so great you don't need just me?"

"This robot gave me an idea." Kaos smirked, and raised the sword. "Arise, Destroyer. We have work to do."

Destroyer stood up, and followed Kaos and Loki out of the portal back to earth, where Kaos used his powers to cloak the humongous monster, and sent him to hide someplace far away. Destroyer did just that.

:: ::

Miranda arrived at the front door of Avengers tower, and knocked but the computer scanned her.

"Unknown human detected, sir. Shall I send her away?" Jarvis spoke through to Tony and the Avengers.

"What is her name?" Tony asked as Rocki and Blaze and Arctic walked up.

"What is your name?" Jarvis asked Miranda.

"Miranda... Miranda Mehr." Miranda replied.

"She says her name is Miranda Mehr, sir." Jarvis spoke to Tony.

"No..." Rocki backed away.

"Who is she, Rocki?" Blaze asked.

"My.. Sister. My name is Rocki Mehr... I had a sister, Miranda Mehr."

"Up to you, do we let her in?" Tony turned to her.

"She is your family, earth woman." Thor walked up, with Cap and Hawkeye. "If Loki was out there, I'd welcome him with open arms. That's what family does."

"What happened between you?" Hawkeye asked.

"If she doesn't wanna talk about it, she doesn't have to, Clint." Cap defended Rocki.

"No, I'm fine, Steve." Rocki sighed shakily. "When I was a kid, my brother stole my toy, and I was so emotional my powers went out of hand... I-I killed my brother. And my sister was so distraught and angry she kicked me out, and threatened to call our father."

"Oh my..." Arctic covered her mouth.

"Do I let her in, sir? She is growing impatient." Jarvis spoke. Tony looked at Rocki, who sighed and nodded,

"Let her in, but make sure she's unnarmed." Tony ordered.

A few minutes after, the door to the living room opened and Miranda walked in, with sunglasses on, and running sneakers. Rocki tried her best to blend in with Blaze and Arctic.

"Welcome to Avengers tower, Miranda." Cap smiled and walked to her.

"The captain America... Iron man, Thor, Hawkeye." Miranda stared with awe at all the superheroes before her.

"In the flesh." Hawkeye joked.

"You two must be the newbies, BlazeThunder and Arctic Angel." Miranda smiled and nodded, as Rocki walked up to her, now being seen. "Rocki!"

"Miranda." Rocki scowled.

"Can't your big sister get a hug?" Miranda frowned and tried to hug her. Rocki reluctantly hugged her, all the while scowling. "Was that so hard?"

"I've still not forgiven you for kicking me out." Rocki scoffed and pulled away.

"It was justified." Miranda shrugged.

"How? She is your _sister_!" Arctic spat, suddenly.

"What's it to you?" Miranda turned to her. "She _killed_ Jacob!"

"An accident. She couldn't control her powers." Arctic shrugged.

"Arctic, stop." Captain America ordered. "You aren't helping."

"I've been looking for you for years." Miranda turned to Rocki. "Where were you?"

"Shortly after you abandoned me, I was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D, they trained me, fed me, protected me. I became like a daughter to Coulson. Then I met the Avenger Black Widow, and she taught me about her team." Rocki explained.

"But Natasha didn't know you when we captured you." Hawkeye stared at her.

"Me and Black Widow made that plan. I was to spy on you guys until one of you caught me, then she would appear and act dumb and convince you to take me to your tower." Rocki explained. "I wanted to be an Avenger badly, and she said I am skilled enough."

"Why are you here, Miranda." Arctic asked.

"I want to invited my little sister to come live with me and my fiance..." Miranda replied. "Please, little sister. I miss you. I am all alone."

"Would you trust a murderer like me?" Rocki taunted. "Where's dad?"

"Dead. Drunken car accident about two years ago." Miranda answered. "You are my sister... Of course i trust you."

"I don't know, Miranda... If i can trust you, I don't know." Rocki sighed.

"Take your time, Rocki..." Miranda put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you, and I want you happy."

"Thanks." Rocki sighed and walked to the roof to be alone.

:: ::

A while later, as Rocki was sitting on the edge of the roof, Blaze sat beside her.

"Penny for your thought?" Blaze asked.

"Oh hey..." Rocki sighed. "I missed Miranda, I did. A lot. She's my sister for gods sake. But i also love you... You guys."

"She's family." Blaze sighed.

"I know but so are you guys!" Rocki sighed.

"We aren't blood." Blaze looked at her.

"No. You are better, you took me in when I had no leg to stand on." Rocki looked down. "You guys don't judge me."

"Miranda said she's changed." Blaze looked at her.

"Keyword, said." Rocki sighed. "I'm staying."

Rocki and Blaze headed back to the living room, where Miranda was talking to Widow and Cap and Arctic.

"Did you decide?" Miranda asked.

"I decided to be a hero, with the Avengers." Rocki smiled.

"No!" Miranda suddenly snapped. "You aren't a hero. The Avengers are nothing but cowards!"

"Miranda?" Cap stared. "What do you mean, soldier?"

:: ::

An hour earlier...

Miranda was on her way to Avengers tower, when she was stopped by someone she couldn't see. Suddenly, her car was lifted up and thrown into a building as it got wrecked. Miranda screamed as someone jumped up and ripped her car door off its hinges and threw it down and grabbed her, leaping to the roof of a building.

"Who are you?" Miranda whimpered.

"Who am I isn't important, what is important is your sister in a crew of vigilante villains who I tried to stop." The thing growled. "And we need to stop them. We need to _feed_!"

The thing spread its arms as its body engulfed Miranda, who screamed.

"The avengers are cowards... I am hiding inside you. Get Rocki to leave so she's no problem for us... For _me_!" The thing growled in Miranda's ear.

"The avengers are cowards..." Miranda repeated.

"Get me into the tower... And if you fail, I shall do the best... We shall feed." The thing growled.

:: ::

"Miranda?" Rocki stared as Miranda looked down, saddened.

"I failed, I am sorry." Miranda whispered.

"Failed what?" Arctic asked.

"Help me, master." Miranda smiled, as black ooze engulfed her, blocking everyones view from her.

"No... No!" Captain America spat.

"Who is it?" Blaze looked at Cap, as the other Avengers responded to Jarvis sending an emergency call to them.

As the ooze completely engulfed her and she roared at us, she was completely black, with a messed up spider tattoo on her chest, muscles bulging out. Pure white eyes. Sharp claws, and a long tongue he growled at us with it out.

"Venom." Tony stared. "Last we checked, he was in a S.H.I.E.L.D prison, inside of Eddie Brock"

"Edward was my previous host, Stark! But now... Venom must feed on the Avenger cowards!" Venom roared and dashed at Tony, who rolled to the side as Arctic made the ground coated in ice, making Venom slip and slide into a wall.

"Jarvis!" Tony called as the armor flew and he donned it, he launched a pulsar blast at Venom, who used the black spider web-like substance to cover Iron Mans hand, as he struggled to pull it off. "Damn it!"

"Miranda, why..." Rocki stared in shock.

"She hated you, Rocki..." Venom spat. "She wanted you dead, as much as me..."

"No, you are lying!" Rocki yelled at him.

"No... She lied to herself, she told herself she loved you. But she lied..." Venom laughed. "You scared her, Rocki."

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you he hunting down a spider in spandex?" Hawkeye asked as he aimed his bow.

"Spider elusive..." Venom snarled. "I kill Avengers, spider come to me... Spider friends with Avengers."

"Ant man! Take Bruce and run! We will handle Venom!" Cap ordered.

"Why?!" Ant man restorted as Venom slashed at Black Widow, who did a skillful back flip and jumped away, as Hawkeyes arrow hit the ground by Venom, as a net went around him.

"Net can't contain... _Me!_ " Venom roared as he broke through with ease and rushed at Hawkeye.

"Whoe... Down boy!" Hawkeye jumped back as Venom lunged at him. Venom was hit across the face with Caps shield, as it went back to Cap.

"So he doesn't go green and trash the place!" Cap ordered Ant man.

"listen to him!" Tony ordered.

Venom launched at Blaze who protected himself with a wall of fire.

"Rocki! We need you!" Blaze urged.

"I... I can't fight my sister." Rocki whimpered.

"That isn't your sister, not anymore." Blaze spat. "What is this _Venom?_ "

"An alien symbiote who was created by a mad scientist, to take down Spider man... He has since gained a mind of its own, with a taste of revenge against spider man." Cap explained, as he dodged a blast of web-like substance.

"Venom is his own person. Venom feeds on spiders." Venom snarled, as he lunged at Tony.

As Ant man and Bruce made it outside, they heard a shatter. They looked up to see broken glass as Tony was thrown through a window. His boots rockets turned on and he flew back into the building.

Venom slashed at Arctic, who was slashed across the face. She frowned and held out a hand.

"I do not wanna hurt you." Arctic pleaded and as Venom went to tackle her, he was thrown through the window by Mjolnir.

"You do not hurt the lady, alien." Thor spat, as he landed.

"We can't let Venom get away!" Blaze said as he rushed to the window, only to see no sign of the creature.

Venom had disappeared without a trace.

"Miranda... Why?" Rocki was tearing up, she was being protected by Blaze and Arctic in that fight.

"She's a foe now, Rocki. We must treat her as any other. Capture her and imprison her." Tony sighed. "I am sorry, very sorry."

:: ::

Far away from Avengers tower, the symbiote known as Venom stopped cloaking himself and walked through a back alley way. He was suddenly stopped by a boy.

"Venom. I presume?" The boy smiled.

"Who are you?" Venom growled.

"I'm Kaos. And i believe we have the same enemies, the Avengers. Join me and they will pay. Along with that spider you hate." The boy spoke.

"Venom Hungry... Venom need revenge." Venom snarled.

"We have a deal?" Kaos smiled and extened his hand.

"we have a deal." Venom smirked cruelly, as Loki was hiding in the shadows ready to kill Venom if he made a move on Kaos.

"Good. We will be great friends." Kaos walked away, with Loki and Venom.

:: ::

Rocki is isolating herself in her room, as Arctic is trying to coax her out, to no avail. They made a call through to Peter Parker, Spider man, to tell him what happened and he agreed to be a temporary Avenger to help. He is on his way to the Tower, and the other Avengers eagerly await his arrival.


	7. Chapter 7: Rebooted

As the events of the previous weeks drama winded down, cooled down, and the search for Venom, and Miranda was halted, the Avengers were met with an unexpected visitor. As Thor was training with Cap and Falcon in the training room, Tony, Bruce, and Ant man were trying to locate Venom or Kaos. Blaze, Arctic, Rocki, Hawkeye, Widow, and Scarlet Witch were sitting around a table talking and laughing while sipping soda (or in Arctic's case water as she dislikes soda).

"I'm telling you, give me a hammer and I'd swing it with twice the velocity of that God!" Blaze joked, as Arctic gave him a disproving look.

"An alien from a burning cardboard planet stronger than a God?" Hawkeye scoffed, "That'd be the day."

Blaze snapped his fingers and as Hawkeye took a sip of his drink it went to new pot of coffee temperature and Clint gasped and dropped his cup as it shattered on the table.

"Oops." Blaze shrugged and everyone but Clint laughed.

"Now, now boys, put your pants back on, and if you wanna see who is really the strongest, why not an arm wrestle?" Widow smirked with that flirtatious smile she always bore.

"Ooooh... I like that idea." Scarlet smiled deviously.

"Fine, I'm in. Blaze? Or you too scared?" Hawkeye smirked and began making chicken noises.

"I ain't scared of nothing." Blaze smiled and set his elbow on the table.

Hawkeye did the same, as their hands clutched eachother. Widow played referee as she told them to begin. The wrestling match was even, for the most part. However, Blaze having increased endurance and stamina, beat Hawkeye who eventually grew tired and weak. As Hawkeyes hand hit the table in a loss, the entire building shook, as an explosion was heard where Thor, Cap, and Falcon were training.

"Wow, i must be stronger than i thought!" Blaze flexed.

"That wasn't your macho match, boys." Arctic stood up. "Cap, Thor, and Falcon are in trouble I fear."

The group headed with all due haste to the training room. Tony, Ant man, and Bruce were also on their way, as they heard the same noise.

:: ::

A little bit earlier, Thor smashed Mjolnir into Caps shield as it was blocked.

"That all you got soldier?" Cap taunted as Falcon hit Thor from behind with a flying kick.

Suddenly, smoke surrounded the three heroes as a woman stood inside the room. The wall behind her destroyed, as she held a huge blade at her side. Thor stared in shock at her as she grinned at him.

"Hello, Thor Odinson. How have you been?" The girl spoke.

"Sif?" Thor asked, as he approached her, the other avengers arrived.

"Friend or foe?" Arctic asked, preparing to attack.

"Friend." Thor turned to her, "attack her and i attack you."

"You're Sif?" Cap walked to her. "The Asgardian Warrior? You saves Thor's life from Destroyer."

"Yes, Captain." Sif nodded, then turned to Thor. "I come with bad news, Odinson."

"Is the alfather okay?" Thor asked, urgently.

"Odin is fine, Odinson." Sif sighed. "It's about your bother, Loki Laufeyson."

"The God of Mischief?" Arctic asked.

"The one who almost destroyed New York with the Chitauri..." Rocki breathed.

"He's imprisoned on Asgard." Thor looked at her.

"Was imprisoned." Sif replied. "Somehow he is free and there's more. The Destroyer is missing and Heimdall is dead. His sword is missing."

"Heimdall..." Thor clenched his fists.

"Who..." Scarlet breathed.

"kaos. It has to be." Blaze growled.

"How would he reach Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Heimdall would have had to let him in." Cap answered.

"Kaos said he was building a team." Arctic sighed. "Loki and Destroyer are two supremely powerful entities unmatched by mere humans... Would make sense he picked them."

"How did he trick Heimdall into letting him into Asgard?" Bruce asked.

"The scepter, Loki's scepter." Tony breathed. "Cap, Blaze, check the surveillance footage, now."

Cap and Blaze nodded, exiting the room.

:: ::

As Blaze and Cap enter the underground treasury, they are shocked to see the guard dead on the floor, flies around him. The smell was unbearable as Cap coughed and Blaze almost gagged.

"How long has he been here?" Cap covered his mouth.

"Let me dispose of it." Blaze snapped as the body was engulfed in flames.

"No!" Cap stared, wide eyed.

"What?" Blaze shrugged as it turned to ash.

"We needed a proper funeral! Nothing less!" Cap turned to Blaze.

"Didn't have time." Blaze shrugged and looked at Cap, "Got a keycard?"

"Of course... But we aren't done." Cap growled and swiped his keycard as the door opened. The scepter was missing. "It's gone, soldier."

They ran back to report to Tony.

:: ::

"It's gone, loki's scepter... It is gone." Cap was the first to arrive.

"Kaos can cloak himself to appear as whoever he wishes.. He must have made Heimdall think he was you, Thor." Blaze breathed.

"He won't get away with this." Thor growled.

"No. He won't." Sif nodded. "I will return to Asgard, Odin just sent me to tell you the news, Odinson."

As Sif turned to leave, Thor stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sif." Thor spoke. "You've helped me yet again."

"What are friends for, Thor?" Sif smiled and without another word, called Odin's name as light engulfed her and sent her to Asgard.

"There's more, Tony. In the treasury, something else was missing." Cap breathed.

"What?" Blaze asked, as he hadn't noticed.

"What is it, Cap?" Tony asked.

:: ::

A while before, as Blaze and his friends were sitting around a table drinking soda and chatting, the symbiote known as Venom was scaling the wall of the tower. Kaos had cloaked him so he can enter and exit without being spotted by Jarvis. He made his way secretly to the treasury as he used the keycard Kaos had given him to open the door and entered.

He easily found what he was searching for, a blueprint next to a hardrive. He picked them up and examined them, though not being able to make out the tough diagrams, he made his way out of the building just as the explosion happened, he ran to an alleyway far from them and dropped the blueprints and hardrive by Kaos.

"Good job, Venom." Kaos smirked.

"Venom do good?" Venom growled.

"Yes." Kaos knelt and picked up the blueprints. "These are the documents to the smartest and most terrifying thing that genius Stark ever created, Loki."

"What is it, Kaos?" Loki asked.

"Ultron." Kaos smirked and grabbed the hardrive. "He kept the original hardrive in case he ever found out how to make it good, not evil."

"What do we do with these prints?" Loki asked. "A mortal brain you think would be easy for one such as me to understand..."

"What is Venoms next role?" Venom snarled and was acting oddly like a dog awaiting a treat or his masters affection.

"What did you do to him, Loki?" Kaos turned to the god.

"I brainwashed him to be obedient to us, like a dog." Loki smirked. "The alien symbiote was way too freeminded before, too risky, especially since Rocki is his sister technically."

"That's smart." Kaos smirked. "Venom, go sniff out Destroyer and hide out where he is. We will get you when we need you."

"Venom hungry... Venom feed while he gone." Venom snarled and ran off.

"That worry you?" Kaos asked.

"What would an alien symbiote feed on?" Loki asked, baffled.

"No idea." Kaos shrugged.

"So, how do we do this?" Loki asked.

"All we need to do is making a robotic body for him to control, which you can with magic." Kaos answered.

Loki sighed and rose his scepter as he made enough adamantium he could find on the planet, enough to make Ultron new, he made them appear by him and Kaos. They swirled around in a circle as Loki grinned and combined together making a robotic body, as the hardrive was lifted from Kaos' hand and with Loki's power it was fused with the body and the robots eyes opened, as he lands with a thud. He looked much like he did when he went to toe to toe with the avengers, but with a twist, his eyes were pure red, his mouth opened to reveal wires and circuits, Loki had poofed in. He was taller than the god and alien, though much shorter than Destroyer.

"Who has awaken me?" The robot asked as he looked at the two. "Two meatsuits?"

"I am Kaos. This is Loki, we need you. We have a common enemy, Ultron." Kaos spoke.

"What's that?" Ultron asked.

"The avengers." Loki answered with more than a hint of resentment.

"Those puny heroes? They beat me once, i won't allow it again." Ultron spat. "Why should i help you?"

Ultron suddenly extended his arm and shot a laser out which struck Kaos in the chest, sending him flying into a building.

"Stop, Robot!" Loki ordered as he rose the scepter at Ultron and Ultron was raised into the air and launched into a building, as Kaos stood with anger etched across his face.

"You dare assault a superior lifeform?" Ultron suddenly shot at Loki, tackling him into the ground, as Loki's scepter fell from his hand. Ultron was pounding Loki into the dirt, as Kaos approached them. Loki finally managed to grab his scepter and used it to force Ultron off him. He spit and stood, enraged.

"You dare assault the prince of Asgard?!" Loki roared and aimed his scepter to destroy Ultron, but Kaos rose his hand to stop him.

"I used telepathy to reach Venom and told him to deliver something." Kaos spoke, just as Venom jumped off a building landing between Kaos and Ultron. He had a sword in his mouth. He spit it out and Kaos picked it up.

"Heimdalls sword?" Loki stared at it.

"Yes." Kaos smiled and aimed it at Ultron, who held an arm out, charging a laser.

"Venom!" Loki ordered as Venom ran and barreled into Ultron, sending his body sliding on the ground.

Suddenly, Ultron's red eyes turned bright blue as he blinked and stood up, as Venom stood close by, snarling. Ultron walked to Kaos, as Loki prepared an attack, Ultron knelt in front of Kaos.

"Ultron is under my control now, I used Heimdalls sword to reprogram the robot to be obedient." Kaos smirked.

"Good." Loki spat, and rubbed a bruise on his face.

"You okay, Loki?" Kaos asked.

"Will be better once my brother is dead and I'm on the throne." Loki muttered.

:: ::

"Ultron is missing." Cap muttered.

"Ultron?!" Hawkeye gasped. "That robotic menace?!"

"Where is he? I will kill him for what he did to Quicksilver." Scarlet growled.

"Didn't you already?" Bruce asked.

"She destroyed his body, the robot he was possessing." Tony began. "I kept the blueprints i used and the hardrive i used to create him, in case i found out how to make him obey."

"Kaos..." Blaze growled.

"He has Ultron and Loki now. Two of the strongest foes we ever faced." Cap mumbled.

"Don't forget the goliath Destroyer." Thor spoke.

"And we still haven't found Venom... Or Miranda, they might be with Kaos as well." Rocki whispered.

"I'll call Peter, he's the only one who can even remotely handle himself against Venom." Bruce began walking off. "Hes had practice. Make him a temporary Avenger."

"Good idea." Tony spoke. "War is about to begin team, and we have to win."

"We will." Cap answered.

"Or die trying." Blaze folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, let's not die." Arctic frowned.

"Figure of speech, we won't die." Blaze looked at her.

It's time for war. Time to pick up arms. No one is sitting this out now. Not Peter, not Tony. Not Loki, Ultron, Venom. Not even Rocki or the two aliens. It is time to fight. And it is time to win.


	8. Chapter 8: Separted But Together: Part 1

War. War never changes. Like a river flowing downstreams, it turns, it rises, it lowers, but it never stops. You think this is about man vs. man? War is the same, people die. People live. People survive. Or, lack of survival. It changes you forever. This isn't about some World War II story, some Civil War fairytale. No, this is about a mans inner war with himself. This is the struggle Kaos faces everyday.

To Kaos there are two people, the ones who die and the ones who kill. If you are the former, you have no reason to live. If you are the latter, you will inherent the Earth.

This is a very sick way of thinking, at least to Blaze. He knows about Kaos' inner struggle. Childhood friends turned enemies. No one was prepared for the war that would come in the form of a single, well calculated attack by Kaos.

Blaze must choose whether to kill Kaos and stoop to his level or spare him and rise above that. But _war_ is never that simple... Is it?

:: ::

The plan was simple, Venom would go in disguised and get out of Miranda, then talk to Rocki. Coax her away.

Loki would go and lure Thor, and possibly Hulk away.

Destroyer would distract Cap, Widow, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Hawkeye.

Ultron would distract Tony, and Ant man.

Then Kaos would go in and go toe to toe with BlazeThunder and Arctic angel.

It was fool proof. Loki taking out the two hardest hitters, Venom taking down the wild card. Destroyer taking down the humans who won't stand a chance against him. And Ultron aiming for his creator and his scientist flunkie. Then me taking down two of the stronger ones.

:: ::

Rocki was changing in her room, and as she pulled her top on and looked in the mirror at herself, she sighed.

"You look like you got hit by a train, Rocki." A voice behind her spoke, taking note of the bruise on her face.

"Got a little too close to one of Cap's shield throws." Rocki sighed and turned, and took a step back as she accidentally backed into her mirror and it fell, shattering on the hardwood floor. "Miranda?"

"Yes. I broke free of Venoms control." Miranda walked up to her, with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Rocki asked.

"I need help. Come with me." Miranda turned and began to leave.

 _This might be a trap,_ Rocki thought to herself, and sighed. _But if it isn't, she might be in danger, and if it is - if I can defeat Venom... The team would congratulate me._

 _"_ Coming or not?" Miranda asked with a stifled giggle.

"Coming." Rocki followed.

:: ::

On the roof, Cap, Widow, Scarlet witch, Falcon, and Hawkeye awaited a hero Kaos hadn't accounted for.

"Hey guys. Waiting for me?" A voice asked as the web slinger landed behind them. "Aww a welcoming party for little old me?"

"Welcome to the team, Peter." Cap extended his hand.

"You see Venom lately?" Spidey asked, as he shook it.

Before Cap could reply, an explosion was heard in the town below.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider man is on the case!" Spidey exclaimed as he shot a web out and lowered himself to the scene of the crime. The other avengers who were on the roof joined him soon after.

"A giant robot?" Scarlet asked.

"Destroyer." Cap spat.

Destroyer was shooting lasers at still cars, blowing them up.

:: ::

Thor and Bruce were talking in the kitchen as the explosion happened down below.

"I'll check it." Thor spoke and turned as out of the wall appeared his brother.

"Hello, Brother." Loki smiled.

"Loki." Bruce took a step back.

"Come on, go green on me. I miss the green Hulk." Loki smiled.

"Stay away from Bruce." Thor protected him.

"No can do, pretty boy." Loki aimed his scepter as a laser shot out and struck Bruce, sending him through the wall.

As Bruce fell, his eyes went bloodshot. Rage fueled him... As his muscles expandes, his shirt ripped and his pants ripped... His skin turned green as he became the Hulk. He landed with a loud crash as he jumped back into the room he fell from. He roared at Loki.

"Thats more like it." Loki smirked and disappeared, appearing behind him and flying away from the scene rapidly.

Without thinking, Hulk leaped after him, following him.

"Hulk!" Thor called and growled as he followed.

:: ::

Tony and Ant man were in the lab working on tracking Ultron. As the doors to the lab exploded inward and flew at the two, Ant man quickly shrunk himself and tony to dodge it. He then made them normal size. Ultron stood in the doorway.

"Ultron... Old buddy old pal." Tony grinned.

Ultron kept walking toward the two, as Ant man grabbed Tonys arm.

"Yeah... Jarvis! My suit!" Tony called out as his suit flew at him and he donned the iron man outfit.

Ultron flew at Tony, tackling him through the wall, as he flew off the opposite way Loki went. Tony flew after him, as Ant man made himself tiny and held onto Tony's helmet before he left.

:: ::

Blaze and Arctic were unaware of the events unfolding as they talked in Arctics chamber.

"Yeah, thats right." Blaze laughed.

"Oh, don't stop having fun at my expense." A voice spoke and laughed, as Kaos walked out of the shadows.

"In our own chamber?" Blaze turned and glared.

"I'll get Tony." Arctic turned to leave but a forcefield surrounded the door.

"No no no. Ultron is dealing with him, and the bug man." Kaos snickered.

"I will kill you." Blaze launched a fireball at Kaos, who without breaking eye contact, deflected it at Arctic, who was knocked down. She gasped and stood up.

"Friendly fire!" Kaos shouted and laughed. "Literally!"

"Arctic i know you don't wanna fight but we gotta." Blaze looked at her.

"Already on it." Arctic aimed her hand at Kaos as a stream of snow launched out and he was blasted into the wall.

"Cheap trick!" Kaos spat as he stood up. Suddenly a red stream raised behind him, outlined with black, his eyes turned darker, if that was possible. It launched at Arctic with such strength she was easily propelled through the wall as she struggled to gain balance.

As Blaze ran to help, the hole was suddenly with the same element.

"Dark Aura." Blaze growled. "Should've known you'd pull that out."

"I could've made you rip her throat out but much more fun to do it myself." Kaos smirked as he threw a punch, hitting Blaze in the gut as he hit the wall.

:: ::

Miranda led Rocki into an alley as she turned and with a sick grin, Venom began to take over. She transformed back into the beast and laughed heartily.

"Way to fall for an old trick, Rocki." Venom snickered, then growled. "Too bad your friends will find your body bags!"

"Miranda... I know you are still in there. We didn't always get along..." Rocki pleaded. "But I love you! You're my sister, i love you and that will never change. But I _won't_ let you kill me."

"Miranda is long gone..." Venom growled as he barreled into Rocki sending her sliding on the ground.

Rocki spit and stood up, as she raised her hand; the earth broke up under Venom as a platform rose and threw him into the air. The ground broke apart as a hand shot up, made entirely of dirt and rock, it grabbed the flying symbiote and squeezed tight.

Venom roared as he struggled to break free. After only a few brief seconds, the rocks shattered, and he launched himself at Rocki.

She gasped and rose her hand as a pillar of rocks rose and Venom easily smashed through, tackling her to the ground.

:: ::

Destroyer seemed to roar as he launched a laser at Cap, who used his shield to block it.

"Hey over here, tin can!" Spidey called as he shot his webs at Destroyer, who easily destroyed them with his laser. The stray laser suddenly struck Falcon who was coming in for a sneak attack. He fell from the sky and crash landed on a car.

"Falcon!" Cap called, he wasn't moving.

"Focus on Destroyer, we can get him later." Black Widow ordered.

Scarlet tried to use her magic to tear Destroyer apart but barely managed a scratch. Hawkeye shot a few arrows, a couple exploded on contact, one burst into flames, and the last electrocuted him. The exploding ones barely made a dent, the electricity one didn't faze him, and the flames one only made a scorch mark.

"hey, guys?" Spidey spoke as he looked and a few streets over he heard a loud growl as Venom was just then grabbed by Rocki's rock hand.

"Rock hand?" Cap asked, as Black Widow aimed her Widow's Bite bracelet and a cable shot out and she connected it to Destroyers head as she was then brought to him. She tried to kick him as hard as possible but only managed to hurt her foot.

"Rocki. She is fighting Venom." Hawkeye spat.

"Your friendly Neighborhood Spider man is on the case!" Spidey shot a web at the building and launched to it, making his way to the alley where Venom and Rocki are.

"No! Peter we need- ugh..." Cap growled.

:: ::

Hulk roared as he jumped building to building chasing Loki.

"Bring it green goliath!" Loki taunted and flew off.

"Hulk smash puny God!" Hulk roared.

"You smash nothing green giant! My brother is my responsibility!" Thor called after them.

Loki stopped as he landed on a deserted island a few hundred miles away. A moment later Hulks roar is heard as he crashes onto the island and roars at Loki. Thor arrives a second later.

"Brother, come back to me." Thor approached him.

"Too late for that, Thor." Loki spat, "Only revenge fuels me."

Without warning, Hulk swung his fist and sent Loki flying. Loki crashed into a tree as it toppled.

"Hulk!" Thor cried out. "What have you done..."

"Hulk smashed puny God..." Hulk looked at Thor.

"No... You angered my brother." Thor spoke as Loki stood, unfazed and sent a bolt at Hulk as Hulk was flung into the water, sinking like a rock.

"Hulk!" Thor called and glared at Loki. "You may be my brother... But you have crossed the line."

Thor spun Mjolnir on his finger as lightning was generated, and with all his force he smacked the hammer into Loki. Loki was smacked a few hundred yards away as he crashed and slid on the ground. A roar echoed as Hulk jumped out of the water and landed behind Loki. He smiled.

"God deliver good sport!" Hulk growled and laughed.

"Yet you fell into my trap, mortal... Why do you think I picked this battlefield.." Loki coughed and laughed as he stood and suddenly a prison formed around Hulk. Made out of energy no mere mortal could shatter. "Kaos set that up in case you proved too tough, Hulk."

"Hulk smash!" Hulk roared as he tried to smash the barrier but it stayed up.

"Now only us, then... Brother." Thor walked up and swung Mjolnir as Loki disappeared and appeared behind Thor, sensing him flying into the ocean with single zap.

Hulk kept trying to smash the barrier to no use.

:: ::

Ultron flew away as he shot lasers back at Tony, who swiftly dodged.

Tony shot a repulsar blast that hit Ultron in the foot as he kept flying, barely acknowledging it. Ultron reached his battlefield, an abandoned factory. He flew in the top floor window and landed on the ground floor, awaiting the two scientists.

This battlefield was chosen so Ant man couldn't grow to his giant size and squash Ultron.

Ant man jumped off Tony's shoulder as he landed on the ground. Tony landed and looked at the robot.

"Ultron, can't we talk about this?" Tony chuckled.

"No." Ultron spoke his first word. "My job is to capture and hurt you, nothing more."

"Can't we be friends?" Tony smiled and laughed.

"What is so funny, Tony?" Ultron tilted his head. "Nothing here is funny, apart from your inevitable demise, Stark"

Ultron suddenly launched a blast out of his mouth that sent Tony flying into the wall.

Ant man used his helmet to make all the insects swarm Ultrons metal armor.

"Hopefully they'll eat his wiring." Ant man muttered.

As soon as the first ant bit into the wiring, a mini laser protruded out of the opening and blew up the bug, as the laser shot the rest, until they were all gone and Ant man was forced to call them back. He grew to normal size, and looked at Tony.

"The wires didn't cut?" Tony asked, as he flew back to ant man.

"No. It had a self defense system." Ant man growled.

"Fools. The Asgardian Loki enchanted my body with a self defense system for insects." Ultron taunted.

"Why did you choose this battleground Ultron? What's to stop me from growing and squashing you like a bug?" Ant man taunted.

"Grow, and you will set off the billions of little microscophic bombs I planted in here." Ultron answered. "And we will blow, along with half of the country."

"What?" Tony began. "Jarvis! Scan the roof and surroundings for bombs!"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered. "I can sense about two billion little bombs, sir."

"Looks like you gotta sit this one out, Ant man." Tony launched himself at Ultron who flew up and dodged.

Ant man shrunk himself, as he used his device to communicate to bugs as a fly landed beside him, and he hopped on its back and it flew towards the roof at his request. Ant man tried to scan the bombs and came up negative.

"Nothing!" Ant man growled. "I can't disable them or anything. And if i tried to squash them it might make them blow!"

Iron Man and Ultron collided as they crashed into eachother. Tony threw him to the ground and pounded his fist into Ultrons face. Ultron pressed his hand to Tonys chest and shot a laser making him fly toward the roof.

"Ant man!' Tony struggled to steady himself.

Ant man leaped off the fly and turned to human size, catching Tony in his arms and landing on the ground safely. He then dropped Tony, from his overwhelming weight.

"Good." Tony mumbled.

Ultron stood, ready as he and Tony launched at eachother.

:: ::

Blaze smashed into the wall, as he stood and wiped blood off his mouth.

"No! I won't let you let my family die again!" Blaze shouted.

"You are facing the Brigade. That's what I named my team." Kaos smirked.

"You are a coward, Kaos!" Blaze shouted and the temperature rose.

"How?" Kaos asked.

"You fled our home and let everyone die!" Blaze spat.

"You fought Galactus and almost died." Kaos shrugged. "I know when I can win. Galactus was too strong, you are too weak."

Blaze suddenly launched himself at Kaos, tackling him through the wall. Arctic was flying there and she caught Kaos, grabbing him by the neck. Kaos suddenly grabbed Arctics head and her eyes turned dark as she released him and he flew a few feet away, smiling.

"Arctic?" Blaze asked. "Fight off the dark aura..."

"Everyone thinks you are the braver one of us, Blaze. The stronger one." Arctic flew to Blaze, and lifted her hand. "But..."

She turned and shot a ray of ice at Kaos, sending him flying back.

"How did you fight off the darkness?!" Kaos gasped.

"My people don't believe in rage, anger or holding onto it." Arctic smiled, "we believe in peace."

"You weakling!" Kaos shouted and launched at Arctic as she was punched into the pavenent as a crater was formed.

"Kaos! This fight is between us!" Blaze shouted. "Leave her out of it!"

"So be it." Kaos smirked and launched away from Blaze.

"Get back here!" Blaze shot after him.

"B-Blaze..." Arctic grumbled as she climbed out of the hole but lost sight of the two.

"Arctic!" A friendly voice spoke to her as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Widow." Arctic mumbled and turned to see Destroyer wreaking havoc.

"With you, we might be able to destroy the Destroyer." Widow smirked.

:: ::

Venom was about to barrel into Rocki but a white web like substance grabbed him and thew him into the sky as Spider man landed beside Rocki.

"Spidey." Rocki breathed and smiled.

"Your friendly neighborhood Arachnid at your service!" Spidey bowed.

"Spider man..." Venom growled and walked up, slowly.

"Hello, Venom. As dark and scary as ever I see." Spidey let a chuckle out.m

"Spidey as humorous as ever I see." Venom snarled.

Spidey shot webs at Venom, who jumped over it and tackled Spidey down, clawing at his face and body. Rocki pulled him off with a rock hand and sent him flying into a wall.

Venom stood and launched at Rocki, throwing her to the ground. Spidey was too slow as Venom banged her head on the coincrete floor as hard as he could until she went limp...

"Rocki!" Spidey screamed and jump kicked Venom away.

:: ::

Destroyer stomped his foot and launched a laser into Caps shield, as he skid back. He threw the shield and hit Destroyer across the face.

Destroyer began charging at Cap, who caught his shield as it came back. Arctic touches the ground as ice formed in front of Destroyer, making him slip and fall.

"Arctic! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Hawkeye smiled.

"Kaos' team they separated us." Arctic growled.

"We figured that. Spider man just went to help Rocki face Venom." Scarlet sighed.

"Kaos said Ultron is fighting Iron Man and Ant man." Arctic spoke.

"Kaos? Where is he?!" Widow asked.

"He attacked me and Blaze. He flew away and Blaze went after him." Arctic answered.

"Any sign of Thor or Bruce?" Cap asked.

"If I had to guess, Loki wanted them for himself." Hawkeye sighed.

"This was all a plan to separate us." Arctic snarled as Destroyer stood back up and launched a laser at her. Widow kicked her away so the blast hit her instesd as she was shot away. She went limp as she crashed.

"Natasha!" Hawkeye called.

"Clint! Focus!" Cap ordered, as Hawkeye jumped and did a backflip over the laser that was shot at him.

"Scarlet! Take Widow and Falcon and hide!" Arctic ordered. "We willl handle Destroyer."

Scarlet picked up Widow and dodged lasers as she rushed for Falcon. She grabbed him and disappeared with them both.

:: ::

Loki shot blasts at Thor as he jumped up and slammed Mjolnir down, shooting a blast of electricity that sent Loki flying back. Loki steadied himself. Loki flew to Thor and laughed.

"Sounds like good ol times, huh, brother?" Loki smirked.

"No. Because now I fight to win, brother." Thor glared.

"Hulk smash!" Hulk was still trying to shatter his prison, to no success.

"Shut up you green baffoon!" Loki screamed to Hulk.

"Don't insult my friend, fiend!" Thor shouted as he smacked Loki away with Mjolnir.

Loki gasped and steadied, as he shot Thor with a blast from his scepter. Thor was sent into the ocean as he spun Mjolnir on his finger. The rotation, rotating at such speed and velocity made a whirlpool form as Thor flew out and Loki watched.

"What is that?" Loki asked.

"Something scary." Thor replied as he shouted a battle cry and he slammed his hammer down onto the water and the resulting shockwave made a tsunami form. Loki's eyes went wide as he made a forcefield around himself as the tsunami crashed onto the island. The force of the crash sending Loki and his forcefield deep into the ocean.

Loki flew out and wiped water off his face as he glared at Thor.

"What was that to accomplish?" Loki spat.

"You are coated in water, Brother. Water conducts lightning!" Thor shouted as lightning struck Loki, dealing massive damage. Thor then came in and smashed his hammer into Loki's face.

:: ::

Ultron and Tony collided in the air, as Tony shot a repulsar blast at him. Ultron crashed down and stood up, dusting himself off. Ultron launched a blast at Iron Man who swiftly dodged. Ant Man was on the back of Tony's suit of armor. Ultron flew up and smashed his fists into Tony's back as his fists hit Ant man, who grabbed onto Ultrons armor. He began crawling up Ultrons arm.

Tony struggled to stand up as Ultron kicked him onto his back. Ultron began pounding on his armor.

"Armor integrity at 20%." Jarvis spoke after a few moments. "18%"

"Crap!" Tony grumbled.

"This is a story for the history books." Ultron taunted. "The great Tony Stark - Iron Man, defeated by his own creation!"

:: ::

Kaos led Blaze to the open ocean, thousands of miles from land. He turned to face Blaze.

"Why here?" Blaze asked.

"Because, your powers have one draw." Kaos smiled. "Get too wet, you become powerless and die."

"What?" Blaze asked.

Kaos smirked and Dark Aura suddenly came out of him as it grabbed Blaze.

"No!" Blaze struggled as the Dark Aura slammed him deeply into the ocean.

Blaze slowly sunk.. As he struggled to swim.

He began tearing up as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Suddenly, with the last ounce of his strength he formed a magma rock coccoon around him that settled on the bottom of the ocean.

Blaze's race has a defense mechanism inside themselves, if they are close to death they go into hibernation, which is what Blaze just did.

Kaos smirked at his handiwork as he flew back to Avengers tower to see what was happening... Thinking Blaze was dead.

:: ::

That moment went down in history as the day the Avengers fell. One by one, the Avengers got defeated. Loki managed to, after some struggled defeat Thor. Venom managed to overpower Spider man. And the rest fell shortly after. Ultrons self defense system zapped Ant man, making him go to normal size. That was the day the Brigade took over the world. Other heroes tried to face them, heroes like Daredevil, and the X-men. But they too fell. Not dead, mind you. Just taken care of. Though in some cases, they did die. They weren't the only ones. Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D were defeated shortly after. Nick Fury, however went into hiding and was never found. Evil organizations who tried to take over the world now that the Avengers were gone, too fell. Organizations like Hydra and A.I.M. Some villains too tried to take down the Brigade but proved too weak. People like Green Goblin, and the Sinister Six.

How will the world go back to how it was before the Avengers fell?

Years later, Blaze's eyes shot open inside his coccoon...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: SBT: Part 2: Retribution

Blaze opened his eyes to a new world. As his eyes opened, the shell protecting him shattered and he launched out of the ocean at the velocity and strength of a freight train, as lightning surrounded him. As he reached the surface and headed toward Avengers Tower, in hopes the Avengers won somehow, he stopped midflight.

"No..." Blaze breathed out as he saw a statue of the Brigade risen in the center of town.

Kaos in the center, that grin he always bore evident in his smug face. In front of him, and a little below, Venom, whose tongue was out as he bore his fangs. Behind them, Destroyer, as if he was a body guard. On Kaos' right side, Ultron, whose arms were folded, he seemed to be glaring. On Kaos' left side, Loki, his scepter raised as if it were a trophy, a smile upon his face. The plaqu beneath the statue read, "To the rulers of the new world, The Brigade, may they never fall."

Blaze was about to strike the statue down in a bit of rage as he hood the fire of a machine gun.

"Kaos was right, the alien was gonna make a return." A voice on a nearby rooftop spoke.

"Do we have to do this?" Another, more timid sorta voice, spoke.

"Either us, or him." The first man replied.

Blaze turned and who he saw, gave him hope. There, on the rooftop stood a man with broad muscles, a huge skull printed on his shirt, he held a machine gun. The other man was shirtless, and slightly muscled, a bandana on his head. He had a martial artist look on him. They were Frank Castle, The Punisher, and Daniel Rand, Iron Fist.

Iron Fist has morals, why would he be aiding Kaos? And the Punisher has a vendetta against all things evil, killing them without ease, it doesn't make sense... Except...

Ultron, that's right. He mind controlled Ultron to be a loyal servent. He could be doing the same to them.

"Iron Fist, it's me Blaze!" Blaze pleaded. "We worked together to take down Bullseye a few months back!"

"A few months? Are you serious?" Iron Fist asked and sighed. "It's been five years since you fell off the map, Blaze."

"What?! It can't be... I just fell asleep, and woke up." Blaze looked down. "That would explain the statue..."

"Anyhow, that was then, this is now." Iron Fist balled up his fist.

"Daniel, what happened?! You used to be a moral compass of S.H.I.E.L.D! The only one in that entire organization that abhorred violence!" Blaze looked at him.

"SHIELD fell." Iron Fist replied and looked down.

"What?" Blaze looked at him.

"Kaos and the Brigade destroyed the Helicarrier and those who managed to escape Ultron and Venom on board were executed by Destroyer once they exited. Those found." Iron Fist sighed.

"What do you mean those found?" Blaze asked.

"Nick Fury and Phil Coulson fell off the radar before the attack. They were never found to this day." Iron Fist answered. "Luke Cage, White Tiger, Quake, Deathlok, and I were the last line of defense. One by one we fell, when only me and Luke remained, he told me to escape. I didn't make it far. I was given a choice, die or join the Brigade."

"How many heroes joined?" Blaze asked.

"So far? Four. Punisher over here, She Hulk, Black Panther, and me." Iron Fist replied.

"Enough talk." Punisher growled and aimed his gun at Blaze.

"I am deeply sorry, Blaze." Iron Fist looked down before giving his battle cry and coating his fist with the Iron Fist as he jumped off the roof and punched Blaze square in the face, sending him hurtling down and making a large crater. Iron Fist landed beside the crater, his fist ready for another go.

Punisher threw a grenade off the roof that exploded, the smoke covering Blaze and Daniel. Blaze launched up once it cleared and launched a wave of fire at Punisher. Before it made contact, he was tackled off the roof as T'Challa, Black Panther stood and bared his claws.

"T'Challa..." Blaze breathed,

"Blaze." Black Panther approached.

"Good of you to join us." Iron Fist smiled.

"Yeah... Now it's fun. Though I could have handled him myself." Punisher growled.

"Kaos wants him alive." Black Panther growled at Punisher. "Jennifer is coming too."

"She Hulk." Iron Fist smiled.

Black Panther launched at Blaze, but before his razer sharp claws made contact, something miraculous happened. He was knocked out of the air by a flying frisbee. Or... A shield.

"No! It can't be!" Punisher spat.

"Stay away from my friend." Captain America walked up, he looked broken, weakened. His clothes were torn and he was bruised badly.

"The lustrious Captain America, you grace us with your prescence." A taunting female voice said as the ground shook as She Hulk landed with a loud thud.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Black Panther growled.

"I'm a survivor... I survive, it's what I do." Cap smiled.

"Hey! Am I late to the party?!" Another voice spoke as Punishers arms were stuck together with web. Spider Man, Peter Parker landed behind Cap.

"No! This was supposed to be easy!" Black Panther growled.

"They're under mind control, Blaze." Cap spoke.

"Figured as much." Blaze replied. "How do we break it?"

"We have a scientist back at HQ that can break it. We just need to get them there." Cap replied.

"Leave that to your friendly neighborhood Spider Man!" Spidey exclaimed.

Spider man shot his web out, tying up Iron Fist, She Hulk, and Black Panther. They struggled violently as he picked up Iron Fist and Punisher. Cap lifted Black Panther, as Blaze grabbed She Hulk.

"Follow me." Cap ordered as he rushed down the street and Blaze and Spidey followed close.

They reached a sewer grate, as Cap used a crowbar to force it open. He jumped down, with the two others behind. When Cap landed in the sewer, he walked to one of the brick walls and knocked... One knock, two knocks... Pause. Three knocks, four... Pause. He then drummed his fingers on the bricks. A minute later a small opening in the wall showed a pair of eyes.

"Yes?" The voice asked. "Password?"

"Long live Stark." Cap answered. A moment later it slid open as a farmiliar face greeted them.

"You got the Brigades brainwashed slaves?" He asked.

"Of course, James. And we got Blaze back." Cap answered.

"War Machine." Blaze smiled. "Glad to see you made it."

"I'm lucky. Cap and Spidey saved me from Ultron." James spoke somberly.

"You're the scientist here?" Blaze asked.

"No. That would be me." A robotic voice spoke as Blaze froze.

"No, Cap wouldn't trust the likes of you!" Blaze growled.

"The star spangled idiot needed a genius, I am the best genius in the world." The voice laughed.

A giant floating head floated out of a room, and grinned.

"MODOK." Blaze snarled.

"He hates Kaos as much as us." War Machine spoke.

"Let us go!" Iron Fist struggled.

"No." Modok smiled and used his psychic powers to lift Daniel into the air and lay him in a machine. The machine started shaking as Iron Fist screamed, clenching his fists. He eventuallt passed out.

"What?! Is he okay?!" Blaze asked.

"Yes. My genius mind created a machine to rid these humans of mind control." Modok answered.

Iron Fist's eyes opened as he looked at the faces around him.

"Where am I?" He asked,

"You are in the Resistance's HQ." Cap answered.

"Thank you... You freed me." Iron Fist smiled.

Modok used his psychic powers to put the other three in the machine. First She Hulk, then Black Panther, then Punisher.

"What happened?" Blaze asked Cap.

:: ::

A few years earlier...

Destroyer throws Thor to the ground, he is bound in chains made of vibranium, unbreakable metal. The other Avengers are also bound, minus Hulk who is still in a cage.

"What now? Are you going to kill us?" Scarlet snapped.

"Haven't decided." Kaos paced in front of them. Widow, Falcon and Scarlet were found by Loki a few hours after the battle.

"Brother, don't let him kill us." Thor looked at Loki.

"Miranda, you're still my sister. Don't make a mistake." Arctic begged her sister, Venom.

"What shall we do?" Ultron asked Kaos.

"Hmm... You know, Ultron, I value strength above all else. All who put up a worthy fight need not die." Kaos answered. "So here's what's gonna happen. I will evaluate all of you and if you are worthy, you will be imprisoned. If not, you will die. Lets start with the leader, Tony Stark. Brilliant scientist, and skilled fighter. Imprisoned, your brain might be of use to me."

Ultron grabbed Tony, and lead him down the hall to an inescapable prison cell.

They were in a castle Kaos designed for his team, that Loki used magic to make real.

"Next up, Black Widow. Skilled martial artist, and spy, but behond that, nothing." Kaos smirked. "Death."

"What? No! Don't harm her!" Hawkeye growled. "Don't you dare!"

"For that outburst, you're next." Kaos smiled.

Destroyer grabbed Widow, and forced her out of the room, and a shot was heard as she screamed.

"What do we do?" Arctic whispered to Cap, who was beside her.

:: ::

"I want to say I was brave. I wasn't." Cap sighed shakily.

"After being imprisoned, Cap broke out. Distracted a guard and escaped. He found my cell and saved me." Spidey took his mask off and sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "I haven't been able to go see my Aunt May, for fear of Kaos targeting her."

"How about the X men can we ask them?" Blaze asked.

"They tried to take down the Brigade, they too fell. So did the Guardians of the Galaxy. And the Inhumans." War Machine explained.

"So did AIM." Modok spoke.

"We found Modok running from Ultron and Loki. We scared them off and saved him. He agreed to help us take them down for revenge on them taking down AIM." Cap spoke.

"So did Hydra." A voice with a deep German accent is heard, as another man exits the room Modok came out of. His entire head is deep red, and looks like a skull.

"Johann." Cap sighed.

"Red Skull?" Blaze asked. "We thought you died."

"You can't kill hatred." Red Skull answered and grinned.

"So this is our little team?" Punisher asked.

"With me, do you need more?" Modok asked.

"Yeah. A lot more." Spidey rolled his eyes.

"Wheres the other Avengers? Widow is dead, Tony is in jail.. Wheres everyone else?" Blaze asked.

"Hulk is in prison, an unbreakable one. Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant man and Falcon were killed. Loki designed a cell made of pure metal, no earth, for Rocki. Loki designed a prison cell for Arctic with the heat so high she can't use her powers. And Loki took over Asgard with the help of the Brigade, Sif died protecting Odin. Odin was killed too, and Loki took the throne, and imprisoned Thor in Asgard." Cap explained.

"So we are all that remains?" Iron Fist asked.

"Sadly." Cap replied.

"We are more than enough." Punisher folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Let's hope." Black Panther muttered.

:: ::

Kaos sat on a throne, in the castle Loki had created. Venom was by the enterance to the room as a guard dog, Destroyer was in a room all by himself, waiting for his call to action. Ultron was beside Kaos, and Loki sat on a throne next to Kaos'.

"I grow bored, Loki. None of the heroes put up a challenge." Kaos sighed, his head resting in his hand.

"Shall we free one of the Avengers and have a little fight to the death?" Loki smirked.

"Hmm, who would put up the biggest fight?" Kaos asked.

"Arctic Angel." Loki smiled.

"Go get her." Kaos ordered.

:: ::

Captain America, Spider man, The Punisher, Black Panther, War Machine, She Hulk, Modok, Red Skull, and BlazeThunder made a plan, and it was time to put it to action. Modok created a cloaking device and put it all over himself and Red Skull, and She Hulk. They approached the front door and She Hulk punched it with all her might and after three hits it flew off its hinges and fell.

:: ::

As Loki was in the jail cell area, he heard the explosion and turned to see what was happening, gripping his scepter tight.

"Turn around, Trickster." A voice spoke behind him, as he turned and was flown into a wall by the pump of a shotgun as Punisher smirked.

"You think mortal weapons harm a god?!" Loki growled and stood up.

"No. But it distracts them." Punisher spoke.

The earth around Loki rose as Rocki walked up, Iron Fist beside her.

"I found one. And broke her out." Daniel spoke. "One punch to the cell and it shattered."

"No... All we worked for can't come undone! I won't allow it!" Loki growled and rose his scepter as rumbling was heard.

"Move!" Punisher ordered as he tackled Daniel and Rocki just as a laser shot through the wall and Destroyer barged in.

:: ::

Captain America and Spider man walked to the lab, that is surprisingly unguarded. Cap kicked the door open, as Tony Stark raised a gun at them.

"Tony, it's me... Steve Rogers." Cap pleaded.

"No... You died. Kaos told me." Tony growled.

"Kaos lied." Cap walked closer. "Look into my eyes and see if I am dead or lying."

Tony and Cap stared into eachothers for what seemed like an eternity. The atmosphere in the air so tense it could be cut with a blade. Finally, Tony lowered his gun and smiled.

"I was preparing to attack the next Brigade that came in that door, or die trying." Tony smiled.

"Where's your armor?" Spidey asked.

"Destroyed. Destroyer shot it with a few lasers and it exploded.

"That's where I come in." A voice spoke as War Machine walked in and Tony sighed in relief.

"You're alive..." Tony smiled.

"I'm harder to kill than Ultron. Speaking of..." War Machine spoke as he pressed a button on the side of his armor and a spare Iron Man armor flew into the room and Tony donned it.

"Thank you." Tony breathed. "I missed it."

"Punisher and Iron Fist are on our side now, and they are freeing our friends." Spidey spoke.

:: ::

"Go check it." Kaos ordered Venom who left to go to the front door. Then he turned to Ultron. "You go check on Loki."

Ultron flew out of the room toward the dungeon.

A few moments later, Kaos stood up and turned around as Blaze walked out of the shadows. Black Panther with him.

"My job was to defeat Ultron. But he's gone." Black Panther growled.

"Go after him." Blaze spoke. "I got Kaos."

Kaos watched as Black Panther dashed out of the room and down the hall after Ultron.

"I knew you survived." Kaos growled.

"Next time finish the job, Kaos." Blaze spoke.

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to face me alone." Kaos smirked.

"It's safer one on one, you can't use your dark aura to turn us against one another." Blaze approached him.

"True." Kaos shrugged. "Do I scare you, friend?"

"No." Blaze shook his head and paced around Kaos. "I know I cannot defeat you, but I can try."

:: ::

Iron Fist threw a punch at Destroyer, sending him sliding back with a metallic grating noise. Punisher was freeing the other Avengers. Rocki was distracting Loki.

"I don't wanna harm you." Iron Fist mumbled as he balled his fist. "But I must to protect my friends."

Destroyer stomped his foot and shot a beam at Iron Fist, but just before it would've hit, a wall of ice rose, blocking it. Arctic floated up, her eyes glassy and sharp from a rage deep in her. A roar echoed from down the hall as everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Punisher ran up, and grinned as he rolled to the side.

"He's angry at you, Loki!" Punisher called with a sick grin.

The ground shook as Hulk came charging down the hall, nothing stopping him.

"Destroyer!" Loki called.

Destroyer turned and shot a beam at Hulk, who didn't even acknowledge it, as he rammed into Destroyer full speed. Destroyer flew into a wall as Hulk picked him up and slammed him down. To everyones amazement (and Loki's fear), Hulk was pummeling Destroyer into the floor. An unstoppable machine bent on protecting it's master and killing intruders reduced to a pile of rubble under a green goliath. Well, rubble was the wrong word. He wasn't destroyed entirely but his outer shell was hurt enough he was forced to shut down.

"No!" Loki called. "Destroyer is indestructable! No asgardian could even dent it!"

"Well, Asgard doesn't have the Hulk." Captain America walked up, with Iron Man, War Machine, and Spidey. "Stand down, Loki. Or fall down."

Hulk was panting and growling at Loki, a rage in his eyes no one has ever seen, his anger now is the most it has ever reached. Loki raised his scepter, as a portal opened in the roof.

"Asgardians! Protect me!" Loki ordered.

Suddenly, from within the portal lightning shot out and struck Loki on the top of his head as he fell to his knees. Thor floated out of the portal, with a smile.

"They are no longer, your slaves brother. They now view me as king, not you. It is my rightful throne after all." Thor spoke. Thor swung Mjolnir and wacked Loki into the wall, who groaned and stood up.

"I refuse to lose..." Loki growled.

"And you won't." Ultron came flying in, his fists outstretched as he ran into Thor, sending him into the wall.

"Ultron!" Iron Man growled with disdain.

"Hello, creator." Ultron stood up.

Hulk roared and ran at Ultron who flew into the air, flying over him. War Machine began firing the machine gun on his shoulder at Ultron. Cap ran to help Thor up, as Hulk roared and jumped up to grab Ultron. Loki used his powers to push Hulk back down.

Rocki rose her hand as a rock pillar rose under Loki sending him into the air as Arctic grabbed him by the neck, beginning to slowly freese him.

He vanished from her grip and appeared behind her, hitting her with a bolt. Punisher was pumping lead into Ultron in hopes of damaging it.

Ultron shot a beam at Iron Man who rose to face him. As Ultron grabbed Iron Man by the neck he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Black Panther.

"I'm not too late am i?" T'Challa asked.

"Just in time." Cap smiled.

"How dare a meatsuit touch me?!" Ultron growled.

"Shut up you arrogant piece of machinery." Iron Man landed as T'Challa pinned the robot. "Worst thing i ever created."

Ultron managed to fire a laser from his mouth, knocking Black Panther off him. Spidey was fighting Loki, dodging bolts as he shot web out to slow him.

:: ::

She Hulk looked around as the cloak fell off them.

"Somethings coming. Fast." Modok spoke.

"This is where we part ways." Red Skull spoke. "They have treasure here. I want it"

"What could be so important, that you'd let us die?!" She hulk spat.

"A time stone." Modok spoke. "Power to control the very flow of time and send us back to the past or the future."

"You're gonna use it to go back before the Avengers fell?" She hulk asked. "And Modok you are helping him?"

"Yes. Mutual benefits." Red Skull smiled and him and Modok vanished.

"Looks like I will be doing this by myself." She hulk cracked her knuckles and saw Venom coming down the hall as he lunged at her.

She ducked under him, as She Hulk turned and landed a punch in his face as he flew back. She had almost the strength of the Hulk, but with the intellect of her human self to back it up. She Hulk smiled and cracked her knuckles, then her neck, as Venom stood up and hissed.

"Venom feed on green woman..." Venom hissed.

"You will feed on nothing!" She Hulk ran at Venom full sprint, her arm pulled back, she let loose a punch and he flew into a wall, making a huge hole. "Is that all you got?"

Venom stood up, and hissed, as he tackled She Hulk down, slashing at her face.

:: ::

Red Skull and Modok appeared inside the treasury at the castle Brigade. Modok used a device on him, scanning the room.

"Find it, we need to stop this." Red Skull ordered as he perused the shelves of artifacts.

"The alien must have hid it." Modok spoke, when he came up negative.

"Then we do this the old fashioned way." Red skull began checking the shelves for anything resembling the Infinity Time Stone.

:: ::

Blaze launched up and flew at Kaos like a rocket as he tackled Kaos down. Kaos grabbed Blaze by his collar and slammed him down. Dark Aura rose out of Kaos, and turned into sharp spikes that aimed at Blaze.

"I built this world - my team... You have _no_ right to take it from me!" Kaos spat.

"I have every right." Blaze growled. "You killed my friends - Falcon, Ant man, Scarlet Witch, Vision..."

"You think they care about you?!" Kaos laughed. "You and Arctic are freaks! Aliens! Nothing more!"

"Look at the Avengers, they have a green beast fueled by rage, they have a god, a super soldier who was frozen since World War II, and you think _we_ are the freaks?!" Blaze laughed. "That's a riot."

The spikes launched at Blaze but last second, something happened...

:: ::

Ultron crashed as Black Panther jumped onto his back, Ultron turned to shoot a laser at Black Panther, who grabbed Ultrons arm, aiming it at Loki as Loki was struck.

"Friendly fire!" Spidey laughed as he shot webs at Ultron, ripping his head off its body. Hulk lifted a large piece of the wall and used it to repeatedly smash Ultron into pieces.

"No! Mortals cannot defeat a God!" Loki growled.

"Stand down, brother. Please." Thor walked to him. "Join the winning side."

"No... I won't." Loki glared and shot a bolt that made Thor fly back.

"Avengers! Take down Loki!" Cap ordered.

Hulk roared and ran at Loki, grabbed him and slamming him down repeatedly. After the beating, he threw Loki down as Asgardians floated out of the portal, an indestructable prison around Loki.

"No!" Loki growled. "I won't lose..."

"You lost." Thor growled and the Avengers began heading to the throne room.

:: ::

As Loki was captured and Ultron destroyed, She Hulk grabbed Venom and slammed him down. She Hulk jumped and brought her knee down into Venoms face, knocking the host out cold, as Venom left the body. She then began heading to the throne room as well.

:: ::

As Kaos shot the spikes at Blaze, the room turned frozen as Arctic floated in. Webs hit Blaze and pulled him away making the spikes miss.

"Avengers! Don't hold back! Defeat Kaos!" Cap ordered.

A fight erupted as the Avengers teamed up against Kaos. What seemed like it would be an easy victory was anything but. Kaos was too tough. First, Iron Fist fell. Then, Punisher. Then, Black Panther and Spider man. When Blaze was the only Avenger remaining, him and Arctic, Kaos played his trump card. He blasted Arctic into a wall with Dark Aura, then pinned Blaze down as his fire was being absorbed with Dark Aura... Blaze was slowly being extinguished and killed. With no fire, Blaze's life force will soon be gone. Which is why water kills him, it extinguishes his fire. Blaze screamed from the pain..

Suddenly, something miraculous happened, time froze. Arctic stood up and looked around, as Kaos realized his powers were null and void in this moment. Blaze kicked Kaos down and glared.

"Stay down." Blaze ordered.

"Fat chance..." Kaos growled.

"You'd best obey the alien." A voice spoke as Modok and Red Skull appeared.

"Good of you to finally join us! I was scared you'd abandoned us." Blaze smirked.

"We were retrieving an item." Red Skull rose the Time Gem into the air and Kaos gasped.

"How did you get that?!" Kaos spat.

"You had it in the treasury. Time to reverse time, Kaos. Your rule on Earth has ended. And its time to take the Earth back from you." red skull laughed as the gem rose out of his hand and glowed.

"No!" Kaos screamed as he tried to grab it, but Modok held him back with a laser on his seat.

"Whats happening?!" Arctic asked as wind rushed by the avengers, brigade, and villains.

Blaze held her hand as they watched, as time was flying past them... Everything. They saw Loki taking Thor to asgard, Kaos killing Hawkeye and Widow and Scarlet and Ant man.., saw the xmen fall, saw the inhumans fall, saw Hydra and Aim fall, saw the sinister six fall... Saw Punisher, Iron Fist, She Hulk and Black Panther being mind controlled.

As the final image passed, Everyone lost consciousness.

:: ::

Blaze awoke in bed, with a splitting headache.

The other avengers awoke in their remembered everything. They all slowly left their rooms. Spider man, Punisher, Iron Fist, Black Panther and She Hulk were missing however. Bruce was back as human, not the Hulk. Hawkeye ran and wrappedd his arms around Widow as the two embraced.

"We are alive.., how?" Scarlet looked at her hands.

"Red Skull and Modok." Arctic spoke. "They saved us."

"How?" Tony asked.

"They found something called a time gem... And used it to reverse time." Arctic explained.

"No.. We hid it after Thanos." Cap breathed.

"The Infinity Gauntlet, if Kaos finds the rest of the gems its all over." Falcon spoke.

"Red Skull probably still has the time stone, we need to get our hands on the rest..." Blaze breathed.

"One is in Loki's scepter." Thor spoke.

"They have that then." Blaze sighed.

"Another, the mind gem was embedded in Visions head." Tony spoke.

"They have that too then." Bruce folded his arms.

"That's why he killed Vision... Probably." Blaze growled. "Kaos, always thinking ten steps ahead."

"For now, we celebrate." Cap put a hand on Blazes shoulder. "They will be gearing for another attack eventually."


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayed

In the aftermath of war, there is always an eery sense of isolation. Even if you are among friends, comrades in arms, allies, you still feel alone in the world. You are left scarred, broken, and you want to be alone. You see your friends die, your friends abandon you.

I am getting ahead of myself.

Hello, my name is Kaos. And I am taking over this story. At least the beginning of this snipit.

The weak die, the strong prevail. It is a sad reality we live in. But I embrace it, more than most. More than anyone.

Blaze explained to you all that on our planet, Fria. Strength reigns. It's because we had one ruler back in the golden days, a man by the name of Lord Chane.

Chane was a benevolant leader. He was also my father. About ten years before Galactus rudely executed my planet, a war broke out. In the midst of the climax, Chane left his domain. He declared all who valued strength to stand before him. The war was between those who respect weaklings, and those who hate them. Chane hated this conflict. One of the supposed, "weaklings" stood forward. His name? Blaze. He fought against Chane and... Killed him. That mark he boasted I gave him? I gave it as revenge. He ain't the hero he makes himself out to be. He's changed and softened throughout the years as my hatred grew.

Everything happens for a reason they say. And guess what? Karma is gonna kick Blaze in the butt. And I will be there, laughing and pointing as the Avengers fall again. This time we wil take out Red Skull and Modok first.

:: ::

Red Skull and Modok awoke in one of Hydra's many hidden bases. They got up and Red Skull yawned.

"How did you use that stone, Skull? Doesn't it require a vast amount of magic to use?" Modok asked.

"Indeed. But as Blaze so rudely spoiled, Red Skull is dead." Red Skull smiled and Modok aimed his laser at Red Skull.

Red Skull snapped his finger and he changed form to someone new entirely.

"Who are you?" Modok spat.

"You can call me... Doctor Strange." He bowed, before disappearing.

:: ::

Hawkeye was asleep in his room, his hands behind his head as he nodded to his stereo. He heard giggling and a knock on his door which woke him. He grabbed his bow and aimed it at the door as he used his foot to push it open. No one was there.

He slowly stepped out, as he made his way down the hall slowly. He heard footsteps behind him and turned in time to see an all too farmiliar face.

"Kaos?" Hawkeye gasped. "What are you doing here, you freak?!"

"That's quite hurtful." Kaos sighed.

"Yeah? This will hurt too." Hawkeye fired his arrow, but Kaos caught it and snapped it in half.

Suddenly, Dark Aura surrounded and engulfed Hawkeye as he screamed, but the screams were smothered with the darkness. Kaos grinned wickedly.

"Now, the next person you see that you have a grudge on, you will attack without hesitation." Kaos smirked and disappeared as Hawkeye awoke in the hallway, alone.

"What happened?" Hawkeye mumbled. He stood up and walked down the hall, holding his head. He had a splitting headache.

He heard footsteps behind him and aimed his bow but he saw it was none other than... Black Widow.

"clint? Are you okay?" Widow asked.

"Natasha...?" Hawkeye muttered.

Hawkeyes eyes grew pitch black, as his anger started growing rapidy...

:: ::

"I told you!" Modok pleaded, "i don't know where he went!"

Modok was backed into a corner. The entire Brigade had tracked him down.

"Where is Red Skull?" Loki asked.

"He wasn't Red Skull! He was using that as a disguise." Modok spoke. "The imbeciles name was Doctor Strange."

"Know anything about this guy?" Kaos asked.

"Doctor Strange?" Loki muttered. "Nada. Never hearda him."

"Okay. Kill Modok, he's no longer of use." Kaos turned to leave.

"Wait! No!" Modok screamed as Destroyer and Ultron obliterated him with a joint attack.

"Loki, do research on this Doctor Strange." Kaos ordered. "I have a revenge to see to. See how its going."

Kaos disappeared after that ominous farewell, as Ultron, Destroyer and Venom returned home and Loki sought out information on Doctor Strange.

:: ::

Hawkeye raised his bow, as Widow arced a brow.

"What's up?" Widow asked.

"Everyone always compares us." Hawkeye growled. "You, the espionage spy, and me, the traitor! You are always hailed as a hero and i am always hailed a traitor and villain..."

"What are you talking about, Clint?" Widow asked, and tilted her head.

"We are _no_ different! Yet I always am put down, and you are rose to a higher level!" Hawkeye scowled.

"You are crazy, lower that bow before you hurt someone." Widow approached Hawkeye.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "You are not judge and jury!"

Hawkeye suddenly let the arrow fly, as widow ducked under it, and when it made contact it exploded and Widow covered her face as smoke engulfed the two.

"Clint..." Widow looked saddened then turned serious. "I am sorry."

Widow dashed at Clint as she punched at him, he blocked with his bow. He kicked her away and strained another bow, this one making contact with her leg as it electrocuted her. She gasped and struggled to her feet, as she recovered. Widow aimed her widow's bite arm bracelets as she fired shots at Hawkeye, that electrocuted him. Hawkeye growled out and fired an arrow that exploded and sent Widow sliding back. He aimed a final arrow, and approached her.

"The spy fallen... What a disgrace." Hawkeye smirked. "And no one coming to your aid, some friends you got, Natasha."

"Clint... What are you doing this for? Aren't we friends?!" Widow pleaded.

"Friends... That's such a farfetch'd term. We were never friends." Hawkeye growled.

Hawkeye went to finish off Widow but the arrow waa blocked by a piece of earth that flew up like a rocket, knocking Clint off his feet. Clint reached for his bow which slid from his hand as a circle of fire shrrounded him. His bow was then picked up by Rocki, as Blaze walked up from the other side.

"Let me go!" Hawkeye commanded.

"Why did you attack Widow?" Rocki asked.

"She's a goody two shoes..." Hawkeye growled.

"Clint.. Look at me." Blaze ordered. Clint turned to him, and Blaze sighed. "Black dilated pupils with purple veins... Kaos got to him. Dark Aura."

"Is there a cure?" Widow grumbled as she stood.

"Yeah, if we knock him out, when he wakes he'll be good as new." Blaze replied.

"Allow me." Widow spoke, Blaze lowered the flames and Widow let loose a pink gas from her gauntlet as Hawkeye breathed it in, and collapsed unconscious.

Blaze threw Hawkeye over his shoulder and carried him to his bedroom, laying him down.

"He's gonna be okay." Blaze sighed and looked down at Hawkeye.

"Kaos went too far this time." Rocki walked up.

"You think? We almost lost Natasha. If we were a second later..." Blaze snarled.

:: ::

Doctor Strange appeared in his meditation realm and the Time Gem floated from his grip and went into a storage unit.

"Three down. Mind, Space, and Time. All that remains is the Reality, Soul, and Power gems." Strange sighed. "And find the gauntlet. I must have it, so that it can not be used for evil."

"Sir, where is the others? Have any idea?" A butler under Strange's control walked up.

"The power gem is in Loki's scepter. I could've taken it by force, but I had to hold up this guise, as Red Skull." Strange spoke. "The reality and soul gems elude me."

"I will start research on them, sir." The butler bowed before leaving.

"Do that." Strange looked at the three gems on display. "All this power for good... If Kaos got ahold of these, the world would fall to its knees. Again. This time for good."


	11. Chapter 11: Mother's day

A mothers duty is to protect us at all costs. Show us the world beyond a household. Teach us things schools would never bother to. Give us love, even if that love is sometimes unreturned. A mother is the one job no one should regret... But what happens if you do?

Being a mother is difficult, that much is given. As a human mom it's difficult. But as an alien mother... It's even more difficult.

:: ::

It was mothers day in Avengers tower. Hawkeye, Widow, and Falcon left to spend the day with their mothers. Thor went to Asgard to see his mother. Tony and Ant man were working on a device to locate the rest of the infinity gems. Cap and Blaze were training. Bruce, Rocki, Scarlet, and Arctic were playing cards in the tv room.

Everything was calm. After Hawkeye almost killed Widow, he woke with no memory of what happened. And once we told him, he apologized like crazy to all of the avengers.

"Arctic you okay?" Rocki asked. "You barely touched your salad..."

Arctic looked down at the salad that Rocki prepared for her for lunch. And sighed heavily.

"I'm fine... Where's Blaze?" She asked.

"He's in the training room with Cap." Scarlet spoke.

"Thank you... I fold." Arctic placed her cards facedown and stood up, taking one last sip of her water, then headed to Blaze.

"What's her deal?" Rocki asked.

"No clue." Bruce shrugged and sipped his coffee.

:: ::

Arctic slowly walked into the training room.

"Whoa! Arctic watch out!" Blaze shouted as a blast of lightning aimed for Cap, almost struck Arctic as Cap dodged.

"You okay, partner?" Cap walked to her, and she smiles weakly with a nod.

"What's up?" Blaze floated down to her.

"Can I talk to you guys about something bothering me?" Arctic muttered sheepishly.

"Of course." Cap spoke. "That's what a team is for. Want us to call the others?"

"Could you... I don't wanna bother them but..." Arctic looked down.

"No. If it'll make you feel safe and secure, it's no problem." Cap walked to the wall on one corner and pressed an intercom. "Avengers report to the meeting room, Arctic has something to say. Hawkeye, Falcon, Widow. You can stay with your loved ones."

"Thank you, Cap." Falcon's voice replied.

"Tell us how it goes." Widow's voice replied.

"Will do." Cap shut off the intercom. "The intercom sends the message to their Avengers ID cards."

"Thank you, Cap." Arctic smiled and the three of them headed to the meeting room.

:: ::

Arctic stood in front of everyone, Blaze and Cap at her sides.

"What's this about?" Bruce asked.

"Is everything okay?" Ant man asked.

"Today is the earthling holiday, Mothers day, correct?" Arctic asked.

"That is correct." Rocki replied.

"None of us have mothers as well." Arctic looked around.

"Besides Rocki, no." Tony replied, confused.

"And my mom disowned me." Rocki spoke.

"Well..." Arctic looks at everyone and reached into her robe pocket. She pulled out a gorgeous blue ring with a huge diamond on it. "I was married and... Well, I was a mother."

"Whoa..." Scarlet breathed.

"Are you serious?" Rocki asked.

"Dead." Arctic sighed. "When Galactus came, my husband told me to fetch help from Earth and return before Galactus finished off our home. I was too slow and i heard the explosion behind me... My baby girl died there that day because I ran. I should be dead too."

"Arctic do you regret giving birth to her?" Ant man asked.

"No. Of course not. The best day of my life was her birth." Arctic asksd, appaled.

"Then just be happy you got to know her. It's not your fault she's dead. It is Galactus' fault." Ant man spoke.

"You couldn't stop it. None of us could." Cap spoke.

"I... I know." Arctic sighed.

"Listen, we don't think any less of you for fleeing right team?" Blaze looked at the team and got various responses.

"Thank you, team. That means alot." Arctic smiles and fought back tears.

:: ::

Now, aside from that mush fest. Let's go see what our friendly hero Doctor Strange is up to.

He snuck into the Brigades hideout disguised as a soldier of Hydra. They took over Hydra and Aim. He found the treasury and made away with the Soul gem. Two remain, Reality and Power. Which are both still hdiden, not even the brigade have it. Well, Loki's scepter has the power gem. But that will be difficult to get.

How will Doctor Strange find the gems before the brigade find him?


	12. Chapter 12: The Magician Strange

His name is Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Collector of the infinity stones.

Born an egotistical neurosurgeon, a car accident had cost him his hands and his ability to perform the art of neurosurgery. An adventure find his destiny had made him meet the one called the Ancient One. Training under him, he soon surpassed his master and became the new Sorcerer Supreme.

Everything he's worked for has been to protect Earth from mystical and alien threats.

He is not a villain, despite many peoples perspectives of him. They fear what they do not understand. And no one understands a magicians plight. Everything has a return. And being a hero gets you nothing but heart ache and anger.

This is the eternal life of Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. And he is about to make his grand debut in the Avengers library.

But the Brigade are getting their own ally too.

:: ::

Doctor Strange looks down at the stones in his display and gently brushes the case with his gloved hand. His cloak was blowing in the wind, despite being inside his chamber.

Almost all of the stones belonged to him. Not many knew Doctor Strange... But a few souls were lucky enough to be graced with his prescence. One of them lives in a little area called... Hell's Kitchen. His name? Matt Murdock - Daredevil.

Time to pay him a visit.

:: ::

Blaze looked at the monitor, Ant Man was helping him understand the controls in case something were to happen to him.

"This is all gibberish to me, Ant Man." Blaze sighed.

"Do that later." Widow walked in. "We have a lead on the mysterious man called Doctor Strange."

:: ::

Doctor Strange appeared in Nelson and Murdocks, the law firm.

"Whose there?" Matt asked, his blind person glasses on, as he stood from his desk.

"A superhero reduced to a lawyer to hide his identity, that's pretty depressing, Murdock." Strange spoke.

"He knows your identity?" Foggy, Murdocks best friend and coworker asked, entering the room.

"Yes. And I know you are Foggy Nelson." Strange spoke.

"Why are you here, Stephen?" Murdock asked.

"So informal. Call me, Doctor Strange." Strange bowed.

"I'd prefer just Stephen." Murdock spat.

"Okay, Daredevil. Suit yourself." Strange shrugged. "I need help."

"Pissed off another superpowered villain?" Murdock chuckled.

"Yes." Strange sighed. "I need help locating him, the villain known as Kaos. Or his team, Loki, Ultron, Venom, or the mechanical Destroyer."

"The Brigade?" Matt gasped. "You pissed off the Brigade?"

"Not my smartest move, mind you. But i need the infinity stones." Doctor Strange sighed.

"If i find anything i will-" Matt began but cut off as the door to Nelson and Murdock burst open, and Hydra agents entered. Behind them stood a man, in a Hydra Commander uniform. He had red eyes, and a piercing smile.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Get them. No time for chit chat, Kaos wants Strange alive. Kill the others." The leader commanded.

A shootout began...

:: ::

"His name is Matthew Murdock." Tony Stark was speaking, as the picture of Murdock appeared on screen.

"Or as he's also known, the superhero Daredevil. We have it on good authority he is pretty close to Doctor Strange." Cap spoke.

The image changed to him in the Daredevil outfit.

"Whats so special about him? He's blind." Rocki spoke.

"He is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet, he's on the level of Black Widow and Iron Fist." Tony answered.

"We need to meet him at his work." Cap spoke.

:: ::

As they arrived at Nelson and Murdocks, they saw the door busted in. Bulletholes innthe walls and floors.. Murdock was on his knees, crying.

"Matthew Murdock?" Blaze asked as he approached.

"Go away." Matthew growled.

"We need your help." Arctic spoke.

"I said GO AWAY!" Matthew yelled and threw his club at Arctic. Hawkeye shot it outta the air.

"Stop. We are friends." Hawkeye growled.

"Just.. Please. Go away." Matthew looked down and everyone saw what he was looking at.

Foggy Nelson with multiple bulletholes in him.

"Who did this?" Tony asked.

"Hydra." Daredevil mumbled.

"We need to find Doctor Strange." Cap spoke.

"He lead them here... They followed him." Daredevil growled. "And they killed Foggy."

"Why was he here?" Blaze asked.

"He needed help locating the Brigade." Daredevil growled. "I can't help, i'm sorry... He left as soon as the shootout ended... Didn't even say sorry."

"We are sorry, Daredevil." Arctic bowed.

"Please... Don't trust that magician." Daredevil mumbled.

"We won't." Widow spoke as she turned to leave.

:: ::

Inside the Helicarrier, everyone talked about what to do next, as Tony flew it.

"Who is this Doctor Strange?" Hawkeye looked out the window.

"He's dangerous. That much is clear." Steve spoke.

"And anyone that is a danger to the world at large, we take down." Bruce spoke.

"The magician is gonna fall..." Thor spoke.

"What if he's not our enemy?" Arctic asked.

"Irregardless, he is dangerous, and we can't let a dangerous man roam free." Cap spoke.


	13. Chapter 13: Fear Monger

The superhero known as Daredevil stands on a roof, looking out over Hell's Kitchen. He has been on the lookout for the Red Baron, who he found out was the leader of the AIM scientists who took his best friends life.

Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdocks best friend, was shot to death almost two months ago by AIM soldiers when they were hunting for Doctor Strange.

Daredevil listens for any cue as to where they were...

"Fear... It tastes delicious." A voice spoke behind him. Daredevil quickly turned around, his club ready to be used. There was noone around though.

"What? I'm afraid of nothing. Come out!" Daredevil ordered.

"oh, how very rude of me." The voice spoke, as someone stepped out of the darkness on the roof, he appeared to be an elderly man, however his eyes were two black holes, and he had a sick grin. The shadows swarmed around him like bees to a flower.

"Who.. What are you?" Daredevil asked.

"we havent got to that point yet, Murdock." The man spoke. "You are scared, scared of being alone. Scared of losing. Everyone has fears, Matt. And i feed off those fears... You were never alone your entire life. You had your dad, then after he died, you had Foggy."

"Leave! Now." Daredevil ordered, his fists clenched.

"You asked me my name." The man spoke. The shadows behind Daredevil began rising, silently. They suddenly turned into spikes that became physical and impaled Daredevil through the heart as he gasped and spit blood. "Can't track what you can't hear. Name is Gary Damen. But you will come to know me as, the Fear Monger."

Gary, or Fear Monger then melted into the shadows.

:: ::

Blaze walked into the meeting room to see Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye looking down, silently. Arctic was sitting against the wall sadly. Iron Man and Cap were talking to Bruce and Ant man near the monitor. Thor was glaring at the monitor.

"Whats wrong?" Blaze asked.

"An ally has been slain." Thor spoke.

"Who?!" Blaze asked.

"Matthew Murdock, Daredevil." Hawkeye spoke, not looking up.

"What? How?!" Blaze frowned.

"He was found on a rooftop in Hell's Kitchen, his heart impaled. The weapon was gone." Cap answered.

"There's a new player on the board." A farmiliar and friendly voice spoke on the monitor. Cap turned it on, as Phil Coulson's face appeared.

"Hello, sir." Blaze bowed.

"You all know the Red Baron?" Phil asked.

"The AIM supreme scientist, who killed Foggy?" Ant man asked.

"The very same." Phil sighed. "He has been experiencing beginning symptoms of Anxiety Disorder, or a state of constant fear... And he wanted to find a cure for the fear he was experiencing... Cap asked me to find out who killed Daredevil and i think i did. He found someone who also had the same disorder, a man named Gary Damen. He offered to cure him, and Gary agreed... Something went wrong and Gary died, but the fear that was taking hold? It didn't die. Got stronger... Took over. It destroyed the lab and disappeared using shadows. I think he killed Daredevil. He wouldn't be the first killed due to it."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Mysterious death with no murder weapon found, multiple stab wounds, all different diameters, the victim facing some sort of trauma soon before." Phil spoke. "There are about two dozen since the first, Daredevil being the only _hero_ killed in this fashion."

"Daredevil's moniker was the man with no fear, correct?" Arctic Angel asked.

"A moniker is only as strong as the person behind it." Captain America sighed, and rubbed his brow. "When Foggy died, Daredevil begun hunting down AIM facilities and clearing them to find the Red Baron. He was hot on the trail of the Red Baron when he died, I think facing the person who ruined his life scared him."

"Okay, here's what'll happen. Phil, keep trying to locate the Fear Monger, and finding data on our friend Doctor Strange. Captain America, take Arctic Angel, Rocki, Antman, Hawkeye, and Black Widow to face The Fear Monger. I will take Falcon, Blaze, Scarlet Witch, and Thor to find Doctor Strange. Bruce, stay here and keep in contact with SHIELD, Phil contacts you, you contact us. Got it?" Tony Stark ordered.

"Good plan, let's go team." Cap spoke, as he and his team left the room.

"Okay, lets go. We will fly." Tony ordered, as the Iron Man suit was donned, and he launched out of the window, his team close behind, Scarlet Witch using her magic to levitate after him.

:: ::

As the monitor shut off, and Bruce Banner, The Hulk, was left all alone, he sat down and sighed heavily.

"A man who can control and produce fear?" Bruce sighed. "If he targets me, the green monster will be let loose."

"A green monster?"A voice spoke behind him. "Don't mind if I do."

"Fear Monger?" Bruce asked.

"The very same." Fear Monger walked out of the shadows.

"How did you get past jarvis?" Bruce asked.

"He can't sense shadows, which I am purely shadows." Fear Monger grinned.

"Stay away, please." Bruce begged, as he backed away and went to press the red alert button.

"Oh oh oh... oh... not so fast, Brucey." Fear Monger used shadows to throw Bruce into a wall, as the shadows surrounded and engulfed him, as he struggled.

Bruce's heart rate increased,as he began to sweat, and shake. He saw his biggest fear. Captain America, Iron Man, Antman, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and the others, dying at his feet, as he panted and roared as the Hulk. His biggest fear, the green monster taking control and killing his friends.

Bruce's eyes went bloodshot, as his muscles bulged and he roared. His skin turned green, as his shirt ripped off, he became the Incredible Hulk.

Fear Monger backed away, as the shadows dispersed, and Hulk turned to him, full of rage.

"Good..." Fear Monger grinned, as Hulk roared and charged at him. Shadows grabbed Fear Monger and he disappeared without a trace. Hulk smashed the computer and charged through the wall, landing on the city street with a loud thud, as he roared.

"Where is Shadow man?" Hulk growled. "Shadow man!"

:: ::

Iron Man's team stopped flying as they heard the roar.

"Our green friend is causing trouble." Blaze spoke.

"Why? What made him lose his calm?" Falcon asked.

"Discuss later, now we fight." Thor grinned, as he launched back to Hulk.

"Goldilocks has the right idea." Tony followed suit.

"We can't beat the Hulk." Falcon growled.

"We got to try." Scarlet Witch spoke.

Thor slammed Mjolnir into Hulk, sending him flying into a building.

"let's try to limit collateral, okay?" Tony spoke.

"That's boring, man of Iron." Thor grinned as Hulk launched from the building he had smashed into, and slammed both fists into Thor, sending him sliding on the ground.

"Hulk, what got into you?!" Blaze growled.

"Hulk must smash!" Hulk roared.

"Fear Monger." Tony sighed. "He got to our green friend."

:: ::

Captain America's team stopped at an alcove hidden behind a brush of trees, and Arctic knelt down, investigating a symbol. The AIM symbol.

"Is this an AIM hidden facility?" Hawkeye asked.

"Could the Red Baron be hidden here, of all places?" Antman asked.

"Our duty is to locate Fear Monger, not Red Baron." Cap spoke. "Let Tony handle Red Baron."

"Are you dense?" Rocki gasped. "We cannot allow this opportunity to pass us by! He killed Foggy, and by extension, Daredevil. We can't let him live."

"She's right, Cap." Antman sighed.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah... okay." Captain America looked at Arctic. "Ready, Angel?"

"Of course." Arctic closed her eyes as a blizzard came out of nowhere, and the trees and brush froze solid. Hawkeye shot an arrow that exploded the ice into nothing.

The team ventured deep into the underground.

:: ::

Iron Man's team were fighting The Incredible Hulk. Captain America's team were about to confront the AIM scientist, Red Baron. How will this all end? Will they be able to quell Hulk? Will the Red Baron be as easily captured as they hope... And what of Fear Monger? Where is he when all this is happening?


	14. Chapter 14: Found

A woman was walking in the streets of Germany, she was dressed as a normal civilian. Her hood was pulled up to hide an ear piece.

"I'm hot on the trail, chief." The woman spoke.

"Call it off." A voice replied.

"What? Commander Fury, are you crazy?" The woman spoke.

"Your team needs you back in America, Jan. AIM and a couple new foes have surfaced. They need you." Fury replied.

"Whatever." She shut off the communication.

The woman, Janet Van Dyne was on an operation in Germany to infiltrate a Hydra base. Her alias, The Wasp was wed to the first Ant Man, Hank Pym. After Hank held up the helmet and Pym Particles, he passed the torch to Scott Lang, and Wasp subsequently left the Avengers to help SHIELD more effectively. Guess it was time to return.

Wasp shrinks in size and flies into the sky, to the helicopter awaiting her.

She grows back to her normal size and flies the copter back to America, and to Avengers tower.

She arrives in time to see the Hulk smash out of the building into the street below as her team fought their comrade.

As Thor smashed his hammer into Hulks face and he was flown into a building, he only narrowly missed Wasp's helicopter.

"Hulk... Smash... Goldilocks!" Hulk roared as he jumped out of the damaged building, slamming his fist into Thor, sending him flying into the sky.

"Thor!" Iron Man shouted, as he turned to Hulk. "Hey, buddy... Remember me? Your old buddy, old pal, Tony Stark?"

"Stark? Tony... Stark?" Hulk roared. "Tony Stark!"

With that, Hulk swung a fist at Iron man, as Wasp shrunk down and flew out of the helicopter, after landing it on a roof.

Blaze landed before the punch and caught it, barely.

"Crap... Tony, a plan here?" Blaze growled.

"I asked Fury to contact a friend and have her join us." Tony smirked behind his armor.

Hulk raised his fists and brought them down to smash Blaze but last second, Mjolnir came and smashed into Hulk's chest sending him sliding on the ground as Mjolnir returned to Thor.

"Thanks, bud." Blaze breathed.

"Go. I got our green beast." Thor grinned.

"Goldilocks speak big for one so tiny." Hulk growled, as he got to his feet.

"We won't leave you alone." Scarlet witch spoke.

"He won't be." A feminine voice spoke, as Wasp turned normal size. "I'll help."

"Janet. Glad you joined us." Tony spoke.

"A bug and a puny God? This gets more fun by the minute." Hulk slammed his fist into his open palm.

"The Wasp?" Blaze breathed. "Glad you could make it."

"Me, too." Wasp smiled, as she then turned to Hulk.

"Go, find the mongerer of Fears... We will handle Hulk." Thor spoke.

"Guys?" Falcon spoke.

"We gotta do as he says, no choice. Only Thor can handle the Hulk." Scarlet growled.

"Let's go." Iron Man hissed, as the rest of their team flew off.

"Ready?" Thor asked the girl beside him.

"Born ready." Wasp smirked, as she turned to her insect size.

Hulk rushed at the two, as Thor rushed at Hulk, holding his hammer back, ready to swing...

:: ::

Captain America's team ventured underground. The ground shook around them, as the sounds of machines echoed the cavern walls.

"Sense anything?" Cap asked Rocki.

"Nothing." Rocki replied.

"They aren't alone." Ant man whispers.

"What makes you say that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I can hear other people, not just AIM soldiers and scientists." Ant man whispered.

"Me, too." Black Widow replied.

As they round a corner they reached a room filled with machines, as they were designing and mass producing weapons. An AIM Supreme was there, but instead of their usual yellow, he wore a full red suit.

"Red Baron... Living true to his name." Hawkeye whispered.

"Be quiet." Rocki hissed.

"Red Baron, chief, sir... _He_ is here." An AIM scientist reported to Red Baron.

"Let him in." Red Baron replied, as he was looking down at the blueprints for some weapon.

Someone walked into the room behind Red Baron. His face cloaked in the shadows, none of the Avengers spotted who it was, yet.

Suddenly, one did.

"No." Rocki moaned out.

"What?" Cap asked.

"Is that..." Rocki continued.

"Loki." Red Baron turned. "Glad to have you here with us."

"The feelings mutual, Baron." Loki smiled.

"They are working with the Brigade?" Widow mumbled.

"Seems so. If Loki is here, the others may be too." Rocki looked down.

"Thinking of Miranda?" Arctic whispered.

"No. Miranda is dead... All that's left is Venom." Rocki hissed.

"Dead... Miranda is... Dead?" A growling voice was heard from the shadows. Hawkeye turned, straining a bow as Venom grabbed his bow ripping it away, and throwing it into a wall.

"Venom." Rocki growled. Venom grabbed Hawkeye and threw him into a wall making a loud crash.

"What's all that noise?" Loki looked up to where the fighting was happening.

Loki used his scepter and teleported to the fight, and upon seeing the Avengers, laughed.

"Where is my step brother?" Loki asked.

"Elsewhere..." Hawkeye groaned.

"Stay down, bow man." Loki aimed his scepter at Hawkeye.

"Stay away from him." Rocki spat, her hands clenched.

"Where's Kaos?" Cap asked.

"Kaos..." Loki smacked his lips and smiled. "He's out... Scheming. Sent me and Venom to look over the AIM lab."

"Ultron and Destroyer aren't here?" Rocki asked.

"No, dear girl." Loki smiled. "Well, Ultron is Kaos' protector, and Destroyer is here. Offline."

"I will end you, you... Brigade." Rocki growled. "For what you did to Miranda..."

"And I will help. We will Avenge Vision." Hawkeye spoke.

"No. You won't" A voice spoke.

"Who..." Loki turned around as a elderly man emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Cap asked.

"Gary... Gary Damen... But you may know me better as Fear Monger." The elderly man bowed.

"You're Fear Monger?" Hawkeye scoffed. "An old man?"

"Who is Fear Monger?" Venom hissed.

"You killed Daredevil." Rocki growled.

"No. His Fear killed him. You... Avengers. You act so brave... Yet you are all terrified. Of that demigod, of that alien, of their team. You all are nothing but scared children facing off against adults." Fear Monger scoffed.

"I'm not scared of nothing." Hawkeye glared.

"Prove it, stand up to Loki. Now." Fear Monger grinned.

"Clint... Don't." Widow turned to Hawkeye.

"I ain't gonna let some demon call me a coward." Hawkeye turned to Loki.

As Hawkeye was turning, Black Widow and Arctic Angel noticed his eyes were slowly turning into black pools.

"No!" Arctic shrieked, as she blew Hawkeye into a wall, and he fell, unconscious.

"What was that?" Ant man hissed.

"Fear Monger was possessing him." Widow spoke.

"One down." Fear Monger grinned.

"He took down an Avenger without lifting a finger." Loki said, in thought.

"My job here is done... But Avengers, face your fears... Or I will return... And next time, one of you won't just be unconscious." Fear Monger turned back to leave through the shadows.

"Get him!" Cap ordered, as he lunged at Fear Monger. Cap only jumped into the wall, being too late.

"We can't hurt you, without master's orders." Venom hissed, as he retreated deeper into the cave.

"He can't but... I can." Loki turned to them, and sighed. "But I won't."

Loki aimed his scepter at the Avengers as they appeared back in Avengers tower, with their unconscious friend.

"What?" Widow looked around, shocked.

"My vendetta is against my half brother, not you. If he were you, I wouldn't have let you live. Count yourselves lucky. Till next time, Avengers." Loki's voice was heard.

:: ::

Iron Man landed outside a mansion with the others in his team, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Blaze.

"One of my sources contacted me, said a strange man lived here. He'd appear and disappear without a trace. No reason." Tony spoke.

"Think it's Doctor Strange?" Falcon asked.

"It's a good lead. We couldn't find Fear Monger so we found Strange." Scarlet Witch spoke.

Iron Man knocked on the door, and a couple moments later, it slowly opened. No one was on the other side.

As the four entered the house, Tony's armor disappeared suddenly, as he was left in his normal clothes... Then, a dizzy spell hit all four at once.

"What..." Falcon muttered.

"Stay... With us..." Tony mumbled.

"I... Can't." Falcon fainted.

"I'm sorry, Tony..." Scarlet Witch fainted next.

"No... Blaze... You, okay.." Tony asked, as he fell to his knees.

"This was... A bad idea..." Blaze said, just before fainting.

"Crap..." Tony said, as he fell unconscious.

:: ::

The four woke up in a room, no doors, no windows.

"Where... are we?" Falcon muttered, his wing suit was gone.

"Don't ask me." Scarlet Witch hissed.

"What are you doing in my home?" A voice growled.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. "Do you know who I am?! I'm-"

"Tony Stark. Iron Man." The voice cut him off. "That's BlazeThunder, the other is Wanda Maximoff - Scarlet Witch, and the last is Sam Wilson - Falcon."

"How..." Blaze began.

"You are all members of the Avengers. Are the others on their way?" The voice asked.

"No. Now who are you?" Falcon demanded.

"We are not your enemy. Whoever you are, if you don't hurt us." Scarlet Witch pleaded.

"I..." The voice began. "My name is Doctor Strange."

"We finally found you, Doctor." Tony smiled.

"Why were you looking for me? I spent so long hiding from the public eye, why find me now?!" Doctor Strange demanded.

"You took an Infinity Gem from us." Tony spoke. "We want it back."

"No. If I give you it, _he_ will get it." Doctor Strange spoke.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Thanos." Strange spoke.

"Whoever that is, we won't let him get it." Falcon reassured.

"It's safe with me. Hidden out of your universe." Strange spoke.

"Universe?" Tony asked.

"Do you really think your universe is the only one?" Strange chuckled, finding that amusing. "A man as much a genius, who dons the Iron Man suit? Who made Ultron, who made Vision? By the way, kudos on both of those. One, a raving maniac, the other dead. You did a bang up job."

"Shut up." Tony growled.

"There are an infinite number of universes, an infinite number of possibilities on what the difference is, something as small as what you ate for breakfast, to something as huge as to who became president of the US." Strange explained. "Each completely different, yet identical."

"There a point to this?" Scarlet growled.

"The point is... Thanos can't reach it." Strange spoke. "Humans are weak willed creatures, I give it to you, you will use it for evil."

"I'm not human though, neither is Arctic. Thor is a God. We won't use it for ill purposes." Blaze spoke.

"Your leaders are humans, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. And they will." Strange spoke, solemnly.

"I won't. You don't know us." Tony growled.

"I do. You're the man who got his best friend arrested for not agreeing with imprisoning all super humans. Almost got him killed." Strange spoke.

"And where were you during that?" Scarlet asked.

"I do not impose myself upon human affairs." Strange spoke. "I started off human sure, but becoming the Sorcerer Supreme changed that."

How will Iron Man, Blaze, Scarlet, and Falcon take the stone from Strange? Will he let them go? How did Fear Monger know where Caps team was? Why did Loki spare them? How are Thor and Wasp doing against Hulk? Every question has an answer, you gotta wait for these...


End file.
